Kazama Lightning
by Kandra13
Summary: At age 5 Naruto is hit by lightning, convinced that this is a sign from the 4th, Sandaime gathers five men, one of which will raise and teach Naruto, the others will stand by and help. This time, Naruto will not be alone. Abandoned atm, needs fixed
1. Chapter 1

"Bleh" - Somone talking, normal speach

_"Bleh" - _Somone thinking.

**"Bleh"** - Kyuubi talking, justus being performed.

A.N - IM SOOOO SORRY!!!! i know all of you are going to be mad at me for starting ANOTHER fanfic while in still working on one. But this came into my head and it just would NOT go away...in fact i have another in my head right now...dam.

DISCLAMER!!! - I do NOT own Naruto or any other manga, anima, or other people i might put into this story. If i did...well i wouldnt be writin this right now, would i?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shoulders hunched, eyes downcast, a young boy walked slowly through the dark streets of Konoha. Today was October 10th. Today was the day that thousands of shinobi and civilian celebrated. Celebrated the life and death of the Yondaime Hokage, and his ultimate demise at the hands of the Kyuubi.

Today was Uzumaki Naruto's birthday. And he was once again painfully reminded that he wasn't loved, nor was he wanted. He had spent the entirety of the day running around the town, making noise, making the friendlier people laugh, and making the meaner people yell. He had spent every last piece of money he had, and left Gama-chan completely deflated. For the first time in the little boys memories he was happy, there was just something different about this day's festival. Naruto was even able to forget that he had no one to watch over him or love him.

Stopping abruptly, the small boy looked to the skies, eyes filled with pain. His thoughts drifted two on thing or another, but they were forever focused on one thing. _Mom, dad…why, why did you leave me?_ Such thoughts the boy had, that no boy his age should have. Abruptly the boy could not take it anymore, the pain of living his life as he had was too much.

Looking at the skis the boys shouted, as load as he could, as though searching the heavens for an answer, "MOM, DAD, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!!" The boy's cry seamed to fill the air, before abruptly being pushed away with a sharp gust of wind. Suddenly there was a large crack of thunder, and before Naruto knew what had happened, pain was filling his entire being, as electrical shocks engulfed the boy. Letting out a pain filled scream, the boy crumpled to the ground.

As the boys scream of pain faded, four masked figured leaped form the trees. One, supposedly the leader, lunged forward, and grabbed the boy.

"What happened? It was so fast, what happened!" One of the other masked people cried out, as the Wolf ANBU swung the boy over his shoulder.

"He was struck by lightning! The Lightning!" Came a cry from a Weasel masked ANBU.

The four terrified ANBU leaped to the roofs, even as the Wolf lunged forward, using all his chakra and speed to get the Konoha Hospital as fast as he could, leaving the others behind.

-

-

-

The silence that filled the white hospital room was destroyed, as two men entered, each talking, and trying to be herd over the other.

"How could the boy have been hit by lightning! Lightning, of all things!"

"I don't know, I just don't know, the boys of the verge of death, I can handle a lot but this is going to far."

"Silence." The soft command brought instant quite to the two men. Both turned instantly obeying the commanding tone to see the Third Hokage, whom could be seen leaning over the still form of Uzumaki Naruto.

One of the men could be instantly recognized as a doctor as his white cloak with a single red cross, upon both the front and back, signified him as such. The other man though, was wearing the standard ANBU clothes, coupled with a single Wolf mask.

"Have you seen any change with the patient?" The doctor asked worried.

"As I was awaiting his return to consciousness, I thought I saw something." The Third said hesitantly. "This is extremely classified information, gentlemen, nothing said in this room, is to leave this room. Understood." It was more of a statement than a question, but both men voiced their agreements. "I thought I saw a bolt of lightning flicker between the boys toes and fingertips, as though he had just completed a high powered electrical jutsu." Here there was a pause as everyone contemplated what this could mean.

"Perhaps…the boy has a lighting affinity?" The Wolf ANBU voiced, "If so, that would also explain why he was struck by lighting, when there was no storm nearby…the boys tense emotions might have forced his chakra into motion, and when he yelled out to the sky, that might have been the release of chakra, but instead of creating a jutsu, the electrical charge was uncontrolled, and he accidentally hit himself? After all, jutsu are creating using high spiritual and body strength, from what we've seen the boy has a remarkably happy and strong spirit. And this coupled with the fact that the boy has only recently began the stage were chakra would become apparent, the boy might have controlled and used his chakra, without even realizing it. This information added to the fact that all jutsu are used with signs, voice commands, and a desire for something to happen. Perhaps the boy created a new jutsu, using voice and high emotion alone. If so the boy could become remarkable strong, and perhaps even surpass you, the Hokage, in the future."

For a minute there was dead silence before the Hokage spoke up. "Sometimes your genius even scares me, Kakashi…" Blinking, the young eighteen year old reached up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I can't help it…" The boy whined pathetically, showing his younger side for once.

"Then again…this could also be a sign from the Yondaime, after all you said in your report that Naruto called out for his mom and dad…and we all know that the Yondaime's name is Arashi, which means lighting." The doctor spoke up abruptly. Knowledge of Naruto's ancestry wasn't common information, but the doctor was trusted.

Turning, all the men shared a look. Either of these could be a possibility. It could even be a combination of the two.

"Old…man?" A scratchy voice filled the air.

Turning, the Third Hokage looked at the boy. "Yes, Naruto." He said kindly as he went over and sat on the bed.

"What happened…?" The Third sighed, before pulling off his hat and looking downwards.

"You were struck by lightning, directly after, Kakashi brought you here, Konoha Hospital."

Coughing the boy looked behind the Hokage and directed his attention to the two men lingering by the door.

"Oh…thank you." The boy said softly, even as he stretched like a cat, and settled back down in the bed. "Will, I be alright?"

"Yes." The doctor spoke up. "Almost directly after you were brought to the emergency ward, we were afraid we might loss you, but luck was on your side, as you started healing directly after, we hardly had to do anything except put you in hear." Naruto didn't miss the look the three older men shared.

"Oh…I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep." T Even before the sentence was out of his mouth, his eyes were closing. Leaning forward, Sarutobi pulled the covers up to Naruto's chin, and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, Naruto."

-

-

-

The silence that filled the Hokages office was almost intoxicating. Before the Hokage, five men stood. Each had different traits about them, and each was perfect for the job that Sarutobi had in mind.

To the far left was Kakashi, dressed in the normal Jounin outfit and the infamous orange booklet in his hand. Next to Kakashi was another man. This person was so completely different from the last, one would have to take a double look, just to be sure that what they were seeing was real. This man was dressed in an eye catching green jumpsuit, with bright yellow wraps around the ankles and wrists. For once this man, better known as Konoha's green beast, wasn't smiling, and his eyes were completely serious. In the very middle of the men, there was a Hyuuga. His eyes were cold, and there was no emotion. This man was the leader of the Hyuuga, and he was known as Hyuuga Hiashi. To the far right, one could find Asuma. The lazy Jounin was wearing his normal Jounin outfit, and as the man took one last drag on his cigarette, he flicked it out the nearby window with practiced ease. He blew a smoke ring. Next to Asuma was Shikaku Nara. Clan leader of the Nara's and father to one Shikamaru Nara. The bored look and stance of the man was enough to make even the most load and annoying people want to fall asleep on their feet.

Staring at the five men, Sarutobi stood up in his chair, before walking to the nearest window. For several minutes there was silence, unbroken except for the barely audible breathing of the five Jounin.

"I have called you all hear for one single reason, and that reason lays unconscious in the room next to this." Sarutobi said without turning from the view the window gave him.

"Late last night, one Uzumaki Naruto was hit with a powerful strike of lightning, when no storm was apparent in the immediate vicinity. I have come to the conclusion that this was not only a sign from my late predecessor, but also a sign from the boy himself. Uzumaki Naruto is an extremely strong boy, even at his tender age of five. And right now, he needs someone, not only to teach him, and show him the way of the ninja, but also to be a father, a family to him. And I have come to the conclusion that one of you five, are the best to do so."

"What do we have to do with the Uzumaki brat?" Hiashi asked angrily, as he was painfully reminded of the amount of deaths the Kyuubi had caused. No, he didn't see the boy as the Kyuubi itself, but every time he looked at the boy, he was reminded of the Kyuubi itself, and deaths it caused.

"Because, what I'm about to stay hear, is completely confidential, and as such you are only aloud to speck of it when there is no one else to hear, and even then, only amongst yourselves." Sarutobi said, as he pulled out his old wooden pipe and began to stuff tobacco into it.

"No doubt your all familiar with Uzumaki Irike?" The Hokage said softly.

"Yes." Asuma spoke up. "She was a girl who graduated with me and my team. She was from a distant snow village when she moved here, apparently she had the ability to control Snow, and as such ice. She was a Chuunin back when the Kyuubi struck, she died that night." There were nods of agreement, before Shukaku spoke up, "She was my teammate, she had a lot of potential." There was no emotion in his eyes as he said this.

"Yes, I know your all familiar with Arashi." For the first time, confusion was in the air; only Kakashi was unaffected as he idly turned a page in his porn book.

"Arashi was my teammate." Hiashi said, as his eyes seemed to harden even more.

"My sensei." Kakashi spoke up.

"My best friend, and ally." Gai said softly.

"My babysitter." Asuma said as he glared at Sarutobi. "Whom I did _Not _need!"

"Irike's one and only, long time, crush." Shikaku said as a small smile came across his face.

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "What if I told you the Yondaime and Irike had a child, and said child was lying in the room next to ours?" Here the silence was truly deafening.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! ARASHI! YOU HAVE A CHILD, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE TRULY ASPIRING, I WISH TO SEE THE BOY, HE WILL UNDENIABLY BE JUST LIKE HIS FATHER, AND THE SPLENDID SPRING TIME OF YOUTH HAS FLOURISHED!!!" There was a gigantic crash, before silence once again reigned in the room. On the ground an unconscious Gai laid, while Kakashi calmly pulled out his Icha Icha novel and resumed reading, acting as though nothing had happened at all.

"So…" Shikaku spoke up, a huge smile appearing on his face. "Irike got what she wanted…her crush and a child." Then Shikaku's smile fell. "But then she lost it all, and died herself."

Once again no words were spoken, before Kakashi decided to break the quite. "So, why did you decide to tell us all this, and why now?"

"Because, yesterday when Naruto was struck by lightning, I came to the conclusion that Arashi was asking me to make some sort of move. And right now is the best time of all. Which of you five, will take this boy in, teach and train him, and be his family?"

"I can't do it, though I wish I could." Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut before pocketing it. "No doubt sensei would trust me to do it, but with my current position of ANBU Caption, my abilities are better put to use in defending this village, and I have far to many responsibilities as it is, I would not be able to take care of the boy like I should." Giving a low bow, Kakashi exited the room via a swirl of leaves.

Turning to the other four, Sarutobi waited.

"I agree with Hatake, I have to many responsibilities, and I doubt my clan would take kindly to my taking in an orphan, regardless of who his father is…though, for retribution, I will teach the boy chakra control, if it is needed." Hiashi said as he took a step forward.

Sarutobi nodded, and stored that information away for later, taking his leave, Hiashi left via window.

Looking at the three remaining men, Sarutobi felt a smile tug on his lips. None seemed about to move.

"I will teach the boy tactics, and strategy, and perhaps a few genjutsu." Nara said as he to smile.

"I will teach the boy ninjutsu and genjutsu." Asuma said.

"I will teach him my Taijutsu style." Gai said. Surprising Asuma and Nara, having missed his return to conciseness.

Sarutobi was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. "Okay, but now comes the question of whom the boy will live with?" For a minute there was silence in which looks were shared.

"Young Kazama Naruto may live with me, in my house, it is far enough away that the villagers who do not like him, can not find him, and it is also hidden from everyone but Chuunin and higher." Gai said. The seriousness in his eyes surprised all in the room. This was perhaps the longest amount of time any of them had seen the other man acting this way, and it was a nice and welcomed change. Perhaps the boy would be good for the older man.

"Well, then." Sarutobi said smile happily. "I can already see the future, and it's bright.

-

-

-

"193! 194! 195! 196! 197! 198! 199! 200!" The cries that filled the air suddenly stopped as silence filled the wooden clearing. Abruptly there was a solid thump. Before the sound of snoring filled the air. Roughly an hour passed before; there was the sound of movement. Once again cries filled the air followed by the sound of someone kicking a log. If one where to look into the clearing they would see an young boy, roughly six years old, repeatedly striking a log with his foot.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" For a moment the sound of flesh against wood accompanied by the sound of counting was the only noise herd.

Abruptly there was the sound of swigs snapping, followed by the rustling of grass and trees. The next minute a tall, green clad shinobi stepped out into the open.

Stilling and looking up, the small boy stared stupidly at the form, before speaking. "I've completed 200 punches with both hands, and I've only now started with kicks." The boy said searching the other mans face.

"Very good, Naruto. I'm proud of you, soon I will begin to teach you about our style, and while I do that, you can start wearing weights. Perhaps in a year or two we'll start in on the actual techniques, defense, and attacks.

Smiling widely, Naruto turned to the log before kicking the log, each hit becoming harder and harder in his determination.

"Thank you Father…(33)...when will I start learning…(34)...genjutsu and ninjutsu?…(35)." Each pause was a kick to the wooden log.

"Hmmm, from what I hear, Hyuuga Hiashi is going to teach you chakra control, he requested exactly a year, but he said that unless you showed the potential, he would stop. Then after that, we hope to put you into the Academy, where you'll learn the foundations of ninjutsu and genjutsu. After that it all depends on how well you do, and what you can prove. If you pass the academy early, then any amount of things could happen, if you don't, then you'll be trained and taught like all your peers, with a little help of course.

"I want to graduate early." The young boy pouted slightly, as he drew back his foot and gave the log an extremely hard kick. Instantly resulting a sharp gasp, and him doubling over to grab his foot.

Ignoring the pain his adopted son was in, Gai seemed to faze out, as his thought took him elsewhere…to another person who had said the same exact thing.

Snapping to reality just in time to see his son kick the log again, Gai sighed softly.

"I'm going to start dinner, once your finished out here come inside and eat." Gai said without emotion as he lightly rubbed his wayward sons head.

"Okay, thank you father." Naruto said as he struck the log faster at the announcement of food.

The older man slipped away unnoticed.

-

-

-

Roughly an hour later an extremely exhausted Naruto stumbled into the near-invisible house door. When Gai had explained to Naruto that his house was the best place to hide, due to the fact that only three people knew its location, and the fact that only three people knew its location soon became apparent.

Maito Gai's house, a tall three story, was hidden several miles into the west village forest, and to top it all off, the house was a dark green color, which blended in with the surroundings completely. The textured paint didn't really help either, and adding all that together plus the vines, which grew on the sides on the house, made the building dam near invisible.

For the first week of living there, Naruto had sported bruises from walking into the house so many times, and getting lost.

One the other hand, the inside of the house was completely different. The instant you walked in, you couldn't believe that the self-proclaimed green beast would possible live there.

The huge three-story house consisted of three bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, a living and dinning room, and over five closets, three of which were hidden behind traps of all sorts. And on the top floor there was a small library and study. The top floor also had two storage rooms, which were also covered in traps, and another room, this one invisible to all who didn't know it was there. The entire top floor was cloaked in so many traps that even Gai was against going up there unless it was absolutely needed.

Upon stepping into the main hallway, Naruto swiftly took off his dirty shoes and pushed them against the wall. Before padding his way into the kitchen, the cold hard wooden flooring giving him the chills.

Reaching the kitchen he easily pushed the door open before entering. There in a full-out cooks outfit, Gai was leaning over a pot of soup, sipping from the ladle. His odd cooks hat tilted and smashed over his odd hairstyle, and covering his insanely large eyebrows, two things that didn't change when he took in Naruto. Upon taking in to young five year old, Gai had made a change that many had thought impossible. The man had lost his…hippy…attitude, and instead became serious, something that had scared all who knew him. Sometimes his old self would show through, but for the most part the man seemed content. And so the reasoning behind the mans odd attitude had come to light.

When the Yondaime had died, both Gai and Kakashi had been only sixteen. At that time it was a rather well known fact that both boys were attached to the Forth Hokage, and if the man died, well, few wished to think on that. And so when the Yondaime DID die, it was like a slap from whatever gods were present at the time. Kakashi and Gai, boys who used to act and think the same, became so universally different, that few dared believe that they had ever been alike in the first place.

And so, when Gai was given father-ship over his best friend and ally's son, well, the man once again fell back into the person he was before, only…something's never change. The huge eyebrows, and bowl-cut hair being two of the things that never would change about the man.

"What's to eat, dad?" Naruto said happily, as he flopped down into one of the chairs.

"Vegetable soup, something I found in this cook book, its supposed to be full of vitamins and minerals, good for the growing body." Gai said happily as he flashed his infamous, blinding smile.

Scooping up two bowls full, Gai set one down in front of Naruto, and one in front of himself. "Lets eat!" Both said in unison.

-

-

-

Naruto's room consisted of a dark green carpet, white walls, and a huge king bed, a dresser and wardrobe, and a desk in the corner; the only imperfection was the obvious lake of clothes in both the wardrobe and the dresser. And yet, over-all it was the best room Naruto had ever had before, and the only room that he could truly call his own.

Entering and flopping down onto the bed, Naruto felt his eyes flutter close, letting his exhausted body shut down.

-

-

-

"WAKE UP!!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!" Eyes snapping open at the ear piercing yell, Naruto shot straight up, gave a petrified squeak before falling out of his bed, and on to the floor.

Yelping loudly, Naruto leaped to his feet, before running to his door and yelling down the stairs. "What! I was sleeping!" A chuckle was the only response.

"Were going to get you new clothes for your fist day at the Academy today!" Gai's words instantly made Naruto pale.

Eyes widening, the young eight year old practically sprinted to his calendar, where September 22nd was circled in red ink.

Exactly two years had passed since Naruto had gone to live with Gai. And those years had been his fondest and most amazing years ever. The first year had been entirely getting to know everyone who would be helping him on his way to being a shinobi, this meant that Naruto knew several older shinobi, and those shinobi knew him. Amongst these people were the five whom had been close to the Yondaime, even if Naruto didn't know it. Kakashi had become Naruto's second dad. Always being there when ever Naruto needed it. Hiashi had become the strict Uncle, who always expected more. Shikaku had become another Uncle, and he was always the one to help Naruto out when he needed it, even helping him get out of trouble when Naruto pulled a prank that ended in him getting caught. Whereas Asuma has become something like his brother, he was always there to play a game of Shoji, and to talk, if it was needed. Also the man was extremely smart when it came right down to it, and Naruto could ask him anything without feeling stupid or embarrassed about it.

Naruto's second year of being with Gai had been just as interesting, if a little more difficult. At this time, he had started his chakra control exercises, completing the common tree and water walking exercises rather well. Only for Hiashi to command that he do it all over again, this time though, he had to perfect the exercises to near perfect. Meaning it would become instinct. This had taken far longer, and a very disappointed Naruto was told that his classes would have to go over the year that Hiashi had assumed it would take. Meaning despite the fact that he had been learning chakra control exercises for a year, Hiashi was now making room for another year of training. Because, as he had put it, "Your potential is large, and you will surely become a prodigy, but in chakra control…you're a fool". This statement had been followed up with a gruff, "I'm not about to let you leave here without perfect chakra control, even if it takes me multiple years to do it, your going to become the best when controlling chakra.

Another difficult part of his second year was that Gai had started making him develop stamina and strength. Two of the hardest elements of taijutsu, from what Gai had said. And yet despite his claiming it to be the hardest, Naruto had found gaining stamina was like second nature to him. He could run and run without ever needing a break, and what ever breaks he did take where used sleeping, thus Naruto realized that while sleeping it was like some heavenly creature had healed him at super speeds, because when he woke, he was perfectly fine. Something Gai had noticed, and had told the Hokage promptly.

Strength on the other hand, was far more difficult. Seeing as he was only eight years old, Gai was terrified of overworking him, and hurting him beyond a fixable degree. So instead of the normal load of 500 push-ups, sit-ups, kicks, and punches to the log, he was given 200 kicks and punches to a log, and he was forced to promise that before he did anything, he would stretch out and have as many precautions as possible to stop any negative side effects. This had the side effect of giving Naruto extreme flexibility.

-

-

-

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, the going was slow as the Jounin and soon to be academy student moved to town. This only being Naruto's third time moving in such a fashion, his actions where very uncertain, and each leap he took was taken with great care. Perhaps in time he would be able to move with the grace and flexibility she showed on the ground.

Hovering protectively near his son, Gai couldn't stop himself from feeling excited. His son was going to the academy! Gnawing on his lower lip fretfully, Gai looked up and noticed the thinning of trees.

Abruptly, Naruto let out a yelp as the trees suddenly gave way to houses, and the sudden sunlight blinded him. Plummeting to the ground, Naruto let out a petrified scream and snapped his eyes shut, expecting to say hello to the ground.

Only to feel a tug at his shirt and for his descent to abruptly end. Opening his eyes and blinking stupidly, Naruto looked up and was unsurprised to see his adoptive father standing there, smiling and holding him up without an ounce of effort.

"S-sorry, I wasn't expecting that…" Naruto said as his head fell, ashamed. A ninja should never be taken off guard.

"Its perfectly alright, you have yet to truly learn how to travel in this fashion, soon though, I'm sure you'll be as good traveling in the trees as you are on the ground, if not better.

-

-

-

After Naruto's slip-up, the rest of the going was easy, apparently Naruto was naturally better at from roof top to roof top that he was through the trees, not very surprising, seeing as the boy had grown up in the village, and all five years of that time had been spent playing "ninja" and running around, and playing on roof tops and such, much like how many young shinobi learned.

Reaching the first clothing shop they spotted, both men entered, Gai, looking oddly intimidating and Naruto clinging to his legs staring around the small shop with wonder.

Sadly the boy never did outgrow his shyness, though he did drop the excited, happy-go-lucky persona after being adopted, the shyness that the boy truly felt, and hid behind his "mask" was shone through. And this revealed the Naruto that was known today, a normal child, one who wanted attention as much as the last kid, and one who happened to have a hell of a lot of potential. Potential that the Jounin in charge of the boy where determined to bring out and exploit, but only to a certain degree, they had all come to the same silent conclusion that they would never force anything on the boy, and they would let him grow at the speed he wanted to grow.

Staring around at all the shinobi clothes that the store had to offer, Naruto slowly slide out from the shelter of his father's legs, and approached one outfit that seemed to stand out from the rest.

A perfectly sized, amazing, shinobi outfitted, bright orange jumpsuit. Mouth on the floor and a dribble of drool dribbling down his chin, Naruto reached out, hands shaking, he wanted, no needed, this outfit.

"Naruto, I found you something to wear." Gai called out, not realizing that with that simple sentence, he had changed the entire future of Uzumaki Naruto, and in that split second, the boy truly became, Maito Kazama Naruto. Okay, so maybe the effects weren't that huge, but the fact still stands that the boy would not be viewed as a complete fool for 90 of his life.

Reaching his dad, any and all thought on the orange jumpsuit vanished as though they had never been.

Before the boy was a rather simple fishnet shirt, with a light blue vest overtop, and rather simple cargo jeans. As simple as this outfit was, Naruto loved it.

Glancing at his dad, Naruto was surprised when his dad grabbed the outfit, and shoved him toward the nearest changing room.

"Try it on, don't worry about the price, if you like it, I'll get it for you." Gai said simply. After trying the outfit on, Naruto was even more pleased than he was before, the outfit had several hidden pockets and the vest could hold far more things then even Naruto thought possible. After stepping back out, Naruto was once again found clinging to his dads leg, and this time belatedly refusing to show his face. Expressly when the young cashier giggled and winked at him.

Stepping out of the shop, the two once again took to the roofs, especially after Naruto was given several more odd looks by at least fifteen girls and young women.

Despite the fact that ninja learned many things at a young age, and killing became an everyday part of life, one thing every shinobi village had silently agreed upon was that children where never given "the talk" until they were ready. Meaning, someone Naruto's age would not be able to recognize the difference between an odd and suggestive look. Meaning, Naruto was blissfully ignorant of the sure, yet steady creation of the Naruto Fan Club.

-

-

-

Leaping from roof top, to ground, to roof top Naruto frowned heavily, as he took care in making sure his jumps had enough force, and were timed correctly. If he happened to jump and use too little force, he would not make it to the next rooftop, if he jumped and used too much force, he would bypass the rooftop intended. Both of these had the unsavory result of plummeting to the ground. And despite the fact that he trusted his chakra control, he knew it wasn't good enough to stop him from breaking a few legs should he fall from such a height, and without proper preparation.

Meanwhile, Gai was beside Naruto, hoping to be there in case the boy made a mistake and misjudge the length of a jump.

Thinking about his own day in the academy and the people he had met in his time there, Gai was reminded of all his friends, rivals, enemies, teachers, and acquaintances, most of all he was reminded of the Yondaime.

_Arashi…your boy is so much like you, and yet he doesn't even notice it...As far as he knows, he was hit by lighting that day because of a storm, he was adopted later that day because I was a lonely Jounin who wanted a family. He knows nothing about himself expect for a name. Kazama. Soon he will realize the significance of such a name, and he will woe your actions, but he is strong, like you, and he will get over it, and he will rise above your influence. He will prove to everyone that he is not you, but your son, and that he is untitled to the horrors you caused is your rise to power._

-

-

-

Concentrating chakra into his legs, Naruto pushed off with as much force as he dared. Flying over an entire building before landing on the edge of another. Taking a step back as he realized how close he had come to the edge, Naruto looked up and blinked as he took in his first site of Konoha Ninja Academy.

The building was pathetically normal, and if you weren't a student here, or if it hadn't been pointed out, you probably wouldn't have even realized that it was a ninja academy.

Humming softly, Naruto realized the significance of this. Just as a normal civilian wouldn't know this was an academy, the same went for enemy shinobi hoping to get ahead by wiping out an entire generation of future shinobi before they even had the time to become full-fledged shinobi.

Before the blue building, families could be seen milling about, some of them Naruto could easily identify, others, he could not.

Off to the far left the Nara's, the Akimichi's, and the Yaminaka's could be seen holding a conversation, while the three children where busy staring at one another, well, Chouza's boy and Inoichi's girl were busy staring, while Shikaku's boy was laying in the dirt watching the sky.

Listing in on the conversation only long enough to hear that they were talking about some random Chuunin, Naruto focused his attention to the other people.

Beside the old teammates, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata, and a boy, also a Hyuuga were all standing off the side, talking to a woman and a girl with pink hair. The older woman was identifiable as the Third Hokages teammate, and counselor, and the other was apparently here daughter.

To the left of the Hyuuga's several other people could be seen milling about, and Naruto felt his eyes being drawn to a boy, who appeared to be alone, he was a Inuzuka, as the small dog perched on his head would signify. To the back of the Inuzuka two Aburame's could be seen, both were next to a tree and talking in low voices pointing to a bug on the tree. The younger boy had a scowl on the part of his face that was viewable, and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly the bug that was perched upon the tree leaped up and landing on the boys out stretched finger, before scuttling up the boys arm, and disappearing into his thick coat.

Blinking stupidly at the extreme differences between the people below, Naruto shivered as he realized that the minute he went down there, he would fall into a category depending on how he acted. If he acted like an Aburame, then he would be put into the silent, odd, and slightly creep category, if he acted like he was better than the rest, then he would be put into a category were only ignorant people were. With this epiphany, Naruto whirled around and hugged his father as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard, and buried his face into the older mans stomach.

"I don't wanna go down there…" Naruto whined.

Chuckling softly at his son's obvious discomfort, Gai crouched down so that he could hug his son better.

"This academy can only help you, Naruto. You'll make many friends, I know I did, and those friends will be with you for a very long time. Pulling away Gai gave his best "good guy pose" before gently pushing the boy closer to the academy.

Smiling softly, Naruto turned and focused chakra into his feet, before jumping off the building and landing in a crouch before the academy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A.N - This isnt the longest chapter i've ever done, but im proud of myself. I did plan to go from here, but things came up...aka, chores. so i must go for now, Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly standing from his crouch, Naruto looked up and was relieved to see that none of the people present had seen him jump off the roof. Because Naruto wasn't even an Academy student yet, he wasn't supposed to know how to survive even the simplest of jumps from a rooftop to the ground.

"How did you do that?" A soft voice said beside Naruto.

Gagging and jerking backwards sharply, Naruto whirled around to stare at the person who had scared the crap out of him. Seeing a boy his age looking at him oddly, Naruto reached up and grabbed his chest trying not only to slow his heart but his breathing.

"You scared the crap outa me!" Naruto hissed. Glaring at the boy. For a minute the boy did nothing before looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." Turning the boy looked like he was going to leave, when Naruto reached out and grabbed his hand causing him to turn back around and stare at Naruto.

"Don't go." Naruto said as his eyes flicked back and forth. "I don't know anyone here except for the adults…and I don't want to talk to them."

Suddenly the boy smiled before shaking Naruto's hand eagerly, reminding the boy that he hadn't let go. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The boy said, searching Naruto's face for recognition. Naruto didn't disappoint as his eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke with surprise. "That's awesome!" Naruto said excitedly. "My name is Kazama Maito Naruto!" Sasuke smiled happily, his face lighting up. "You're my first friend, Naruto." Sasuke said softly causing Naruto to look up surprised. "My dad and my mom never let me out of my guards protection until now…so I never really could met anyone…" Sasuke added.

"That's alright Sasuke! I've never had any friends before either! You're my first friend! We can be each others first, best friend! Um…. If that's alright with you, of course." He added softly.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile wider as he put his hands behind his head, and looked to the sky. "I'd like that Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his new best friend. "Okay!"

Right then, the bell tolled loudly causing the parents to call out byes to their kids before leaving. Soon everyone filled into the academy. Naruto and Sasuke in the back and both talking in hushed voices.

Unseen Maito Gai and Itachi Uchiha stood atop the same building, each watching silently as the boys went into the school.

"I'm glad." Itachi said suddenly causing his fellow Jounin to glance over at him. "Sasuke has potential unlike anything I've seen, from what I just saw of your son, he to has tremendous potential, perhaps more than Sasuke. But what Sasuke has never been given is a childhood, and he may never have one…but having a friend, at the very least, that can do wonders for him. I hope he and Naruto flourish together, and reach their full potential. My only hope is that Sasuke doesn't become driven by power…much like how most of our clan is."

Gai looked over at his good friend. Itachi had gone on several missions with Gai and Kakashi, and so the three Jounin were close…. Well, as close as three Jounin ever aloud themselves to be. Itachi had complained several times of his clan's power hungry nature, and how we wished to change that, but the boy had yet to explain how he planned to do that.

"Naruto has never had any friends before, and ever since I adopted him he's been extremely diligent on his training. If Sasuke is anything like I think he is, I will soon have two people to train on my hands instead of one, and I wont be surprised if Naruto teaches Sasuke everything he knows so far. Dispute all this, I think this is the best thing to happen to Naruto in a very long time. I can only hope that it remains a good thing."

Itachi nodded slowly as he looked over the now empty street. "I've been promoted to ANBU Caption, I won't have time for Sasuke, and I foresee that he will become angry towards me and the clan, if Naruto and Sasuke come as close as we both foresee than your not only going to be training two boys." Itachi glanced at Gai. "You'll find yourself raising them both. Sasuke needs a family." With that the Jounin vanished, leaving Gai to contemplate his words.

Sighing Gai looked towards an open window where he could just see Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the very front, listing with rapt attention to the teacher. A father he would be.

OoOoOoOoOo

Two swiftly moving figures could be seen racing through Konoha, each figure was going roughly one hundred miles per hour, sadly this wasn't good enough, as up ahead, occasionally looking behind him, Maito Gai could be herd screaming for the boys to "show their youth and pick up their feet."

Huffing and puffing, Sasuke and Naruto forced their tired legs to go even faster. Today was the day before the academy exams, and both boys wanted to take the exams two years early. Sadly upon telling Gai this, the man had been so overjoyed about the "springtime of youth" that they showed, that he thought it would be best if they doubled there load of normal training.

And so Konoha was greeted with the site of Naruto and Sasuke sprinting around the villages border for roughly 5 hours straight, before both boys collapsed from exhaustion.

"Come on! You two should be able to do better than this! You can run for over two days nonstop!" Gai said looking scandalized.

"That's running! At a good pace! This is SPRINTING!!!!" Sasuke screamed angrily, waving his fist in the direction of Gai. "I'm surprised we made it THIS far!" He added when the older man said nothing.

Sighing and setting down beside the two boys, Gai couldn't help but remember how he'd been put into this situation.

Flashback 

_Itachi had been right, much like he always was. As not but three weeks into the academy, Sasuke started coming over to the house more and more, before long, the young Uchiha knew the Maito household as well as his own, perhaps more so. As the days got longer and Naruto trained more accordingly, Sasuke started to come over to watch the other boy and Gai train. At first it was just the boys curiosity, but all to soon, it had devolved into a desire to fight along side Naruto._

_And so the day came when Sasuke finally approached Gai, and the elder man had no objections._

_"Gai-kun…um…will you train me with Naruto…please." By the end of the boys sentence, the boy was fiery red in the face, and staring fixatedly to the ground._

_"Sasuke-kun, I'd love to train you along side my son. But just because your an Uchiha doesn't mean that I will treat you any different from Naruto, meaning the same training schedule and he same training routine. It will be difficult but I expect the same out of you as I expect from Naruto, and that is perfection, and a desire to learn more. _

_End Flashback._

Gai had not been disappointed, though he had found that the Uchiha was more likely to complain than Naruto, which came as a surprise due to Naruto's old mask.

Then again, the boy must have hid a lot under that mask.

"Okay!" Gai said standing up. "Time to get going, now we must continue our run!" Gai stood still for a minute expecting groans and complaints instead he heard nothing. Opening his eyes Gai sweet-dropped as he realized that he was completely alone.

Gai's angry yell could be heard all around Konoha.

"Kami-Sama!" Sasuke exclaimed as soon as they entered the Ramen Shop. "I'm glad he chose right then to daydream, or else we wouldn't have gotten away!" This caused Naruto to chuckle ruefully.

"Ah yes, but this means that I wont get any sleep to night." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to frown at him. "Dad will make me run the rest of the laps we were supposed to do, so while you get off stock-free, I'm stuck doing the work anyway." Here Sasuke winced sympathetically.

"I feel for ya, Naruto." Sasuke said only to chuckle the minute the other boy looked away.

"I'm glad that Itachi had the balls to do what he did." Sasuke said as he sat down. "Instead of killing the clan off himself he showed the Hokage proof of corruption in our clan, and the Hokage was forced to do something about it."

Naruto looked up sharply. This was the first time Sasuke had openly spoken about his clan's problems. Roughly two years ago, Itachi had approached the Hokage with more than enough evidence of corruption within the clan. The Hokage was then forced to execute any and all clan members that were involved with the corruption. The Uchiha clan of over 200 was instantly reduced to a meager clan of 70. All persons in the clan that were not shinobi, and were normal civilians were immediately thrown into the academy, and all the children that showed any potential went with the adults. Of Sasuke's direct family, only three were left alive, Sasuke, Itachi, and their mother. With only three left in the main family, Itachi was instantly hailed as the clan leader, to the happiness of all the surviving Uchiha's; it wasn't until the fifteen year olds inauguration that everyone found out how badly the clan had been effected, if they were so happy to have Itachi, the killer of the clan, as leader.

"Your glad that Itachi did what he did?" Naruto said as he waved down Ayame.

"I'd like three Chicken Raman, and three Beef Raman." Naruto chimed.

"I only want one Chicken and Beef. Thank you."

"Yea…I don't know why, but the clan is so much better off now." Sasuke said once Ayame had left. "The Uchiha's actually smile more than they once did, and it's really nice. Due to the fact that all the members are now Genin they know the way of the ninja, and there not afraid to kill anymore, but there still very happy. Its like a cloth has been removed from before their eyes." Sasuke said.

Arching an eyebrow, Naruto shook his head. "Your becoming a sissy poet, Sasuke, be careful people might want you to start publishing your work." Naruto said.

Turning and bonking the other boy on his head, Sasuke mock-glared at the other boy. "Shut up!" Sasuke's said, but his voice was full of playfulness.

After they were done eating Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto and as he was waling away he couldn't help but call over his shoulder. "Ah, the amazing poetry of Sasuke Uchiha! I can see it now! Money! Fame!" Chuckling loudly, Naruto added. "And an even bigger fan club called 'The Uchiha Knows Love, Unlike Any Other!'" Sasuke would never bring up the subject of poetry again.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day would find one Kazama Maito Naruto sitting in his normal front row seat, but with one major difference from the other times he had sat there. The boy was sleeping.

Completely exhausted from the other nights five more hours of running, and with the added benefit of weights that Gai had found, Naruto was in no condition to do anything. That added to the fact that his Bunshin wasn't the best. Yes he could make them, and they looked alive…but they couldn't move. They just stood there staring lifelessly forward. Naruto could only hope that three unmoving Bunshin were better than nothing.

Sasuke who was sitting next to Naruto couldn't help but be worried for his self-proclaimed brother. Gai had made a mistake in forcing Naruto to run all night, instead of studying for the exam. The written part would be no problem if Naruto could stay up for it, and the taijutsu, well that was a given. But the ninjutsu part would be were Naruto would have trouble. If only Naruto could ace the other parts of the exam, then he could very well fail the ninjutsu part, and still pass.

Looking up at Umino Iruka Sasuke saw the other man looking at Naruto with worry in his eyes. Of course he wasn't the only one. Naruto himself had a fan club, though he would never admit it, and they all consisted of the same members of Sasuke's club. After everyone realized that Naruto wasn't a baka, and that he was close to their "Amazing Sasuke" Naruto had also been granted the pleasure of a fan club.

"Okay class. Anyone here who would like to do the Genin exams two years early needs to report to class 521." Iruka said, and the teacher was not surprised when Sasuke, and a slowly awakening Naruto stood up, and prepared to head to that room. But he was surprised when one other person joined them. Shikamaru Nara.

OoOoOoOoOo

When the three boys reached the room door, all hesitated.

Naruto, because he was using Sasuke as a crutch, and the other boy had stopped. Sasuke stopped because of his worries about Naruto. And Shikamaru because he was curious about the other two boys that he had never met, but knew to be extremely smart.

"Naruto, are you sure that you can do this? You'll have to ace everything in case you fail on the Bunshin…" Naruto yawned loudly before shaking his head. "I can do it."

"Hey." Shikamaru said, seeing this as the best opportunity. "My name is Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto nodded happily. "Your Shikaku's son…I'm supposed to start seeing him in a few weeks." Reaching out, Naruto shook the other boys hand.

"See him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yea, your dads supposed to teach me strategy and some genjutsu once I complete my Chakra exercises…my last chakra training day is going to be next week on Friday actually.

At this Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Despite his many attempts the other boy wouldn't tell him anything about those exercises, except for the fact that the training was top secret and if anyone found out that he was being trained by his sensei then a lot of problems would arise. Apparently the person who was doing the training was a very well known person, and he wasn't supposed to train anyone outside of his family. The result of anyone knowing what was going on would be devastating. Apparently only a handful of people even knew that Naruto was getting Chakra Exercises at all. It was surprising that Naruto shared that information so willingly upon finding out that the boy was a Nara.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said also taking the other boys hand. "Personally I'm surprised, I thought me and Naruto were the only ones planning to take the exam this year." At Sasuke's words Shikamaru laughed.

"I didn't plan to take it…actually it was a spur of the moment decision, not even my dad knows that I'm taking it." Chuckling woefully, Shikamaru reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "I can already see his surprise when I come home with a head band."

Naruto smiled, "I like optimistic people." He stated.

"I'm not optimistic, I'm stating a fact. I know what I'm capable of, and passing this exam will be easy." Shikamaru said. Causing Sasuke to agree.

"Well, we need to go in…any one want to go first?" Sasuke said causing Naruto to smirk and stand straight while losing all pretences of being tired. Pushing the door open and walked in, he was followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOoOo

At the center of the village, fifteen Jounin stood gathered around the Hokage desk, where a single globe could be seen. Through this globe you could see the Genin examination room, where over thirty Genin hopefuls stood. Until a minute ago, everything had rather normal in the room, the students doing everything in their every day routine. That was before three ten year olds walked in.

"Hey, is that a Nara? I thought the Uchiha and The Fourths kid where the only ones taking the exams early. At the unknown mans proclamation there were nods of agreement.

"Apparently Shikamaru divided to graduate early." Sarutobi said glancing up and looking directly at Shikaku. "Where you aware that your child wished to graduate early, Shikaku?" When the elder Nara shook his head a negative and leaned closer to the orb, the Hokage hummed. "Well, this does help out things tremendously. Before we would have been stuck with Sasuke and Naruto in a two-man team instead of three…. I have a feeling that Shikamaru must have noticed this…the boy is extremely smart, despite his poor grades.

As the Jounin assembled watched, the Chuunin teacher directed the three boys to seats spread out in the room. Naruto to the far left, Sasuke in the middle, and Shikamaru to the far right. The three boys were so far apart that it would have been impossible for them to share answers.

As the Jounin watched, the Chuunin sensei handed out the papers and explained the rules, before letting the students do their work. It was then that the orb zoomed in on Naruto's paper. The boy was already half completed and everything he had written was organized and complete, the answers held more than was necessary, overall the boy had high Genin level answers. Next to be viewed was Shikamaru, and the boy's answers were as expected; better than Naruto's and roughly high Chuunin. As for the Uchiha, he's answers were Chuunin level as well. Out of the three Shikamaru did the best, and Naruto did the worst. The boy's handwriting was atrocious.

After the written exam it then moved onto the Taijutsu part of the exam. Naruto aced his with ease; the boy was easily taking after Gai on his abilities in Taijutsu. Sasuke did amazingly well, but he missed a few of the more simple targets on the shuriken and kunai throwing exercises. As for Shikamaru…the boy got a fifty percent…he fell asleep before the throwing exercises, but aced all that he had been awake for.

Next in line was the Ninjutsu, and this is the part that really had Gai paying attention, his worry was obvious.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sat in his seat once again. The first part of the exam had gone okay, and the second was pathetically easy, but this was the part that really had him shaking.

He had already passed, his mind knew that, he had done well enough that there was no way that he hadn't, but that didn't help his nerves in the least. Any tiredness he had felt had gone out the window the minute he had stepped into the room. The profound fear and excitement was enough to wake even the most tired of people.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke could be seen sitting in his chair, staring forward, unmoving. He had passed the first part easy, the second barely, and now it was the third part. Ninjutsu. That was something he knew he could do. Bunshin, easy. He had nothing to worry about…. Then why on earth did he feel like he was going to have a heart attack?? The emotionless boy wasn't letting any of his internal debate show on his face, but personally Sasuke was afraid for Naruto. He had only been aloud a few glimpses of his best friend, practically brother, and from what he had seen the other boy was doing fine. But that didn't stop the other boy from worrying.

Also, there was the other boy, Shikamaru; the boy hadn't lied when he said that he knew what he was capable of. The boy had apparently aced everything with ease…everything except for the parts that he was asleep on. And yet even while sleeping through part of the exam, the boy was going to pass as one of the top five at this rate.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru was sitting with his head on his hands. He had nothing to worry about expect for Naruto and Sasuke. The boy already knew he was going to pass, but it came down to whether of not the other two boys did.

The other day, Shikamaru had over heard his dad talking about Sasuke and Naruto, and how they wanted to pass early, but they wouldn't be on the common three-man team, instead it would be a two-man team. Shikamaru had then made his first ever split-second decision, and decided that he would rather be with Naruto and Sasuke as teammates than Ino and Chouji, as much as he liked Chouji, Shikamaru could see him and the other boy being in the same team. That is of course if the Hokage decided to keep the common Ino Shika Cho team…. Shikamaru could very well be doing this for no reason….

Suddenly a loud groan filled the air followed by Shikamaru banging his head against the desk.

_I'm going to be stuck with two prodigy's…wait…shit…. _Shikamaru thought… "If I pass this exam that'll mean I'm a prodigy…" Shikamaru said loudly, causing everyone who hadn't already been looking at him to glance over.

Shikamaru's scream of horror could be heard all the way to the Hokage Tower, five miles away, where laughing could be heard following the boy's announcement.

OoOoOoOoOo

The ninjutsu exam went exactly as Naruto had expected it to go. Sasuke passed with flying colors, as did Shikamaru, and as for Naruto…well he ended up creating forty Bunshin, each immobile and unworkable, but the sheer number that he made instantly made up for it all.

Naruto had no intentions of telling anyone that he had accidentally made that many…the Chuunin had been so surprised to see that a Genin could make forty Bunshin, that he had started congratulating Naruto on how amazing it was that he could make that many on purpose. Problem is…. Naruto didn't do it on purpose. But as Naruto liked to say, "Everything you do in life takes a little luck." It was sheer luck that passed Naruto.

As he received his headband, Naruto turned and clasped hands with Sasuke who also had his. "Were Genin." Naruto whispered as though it was a secret. "Were prodigy's" Sasuke smiled and nodded, before whispering back. "That we are…but it seems as though we are forgetting someone." At this both boy's turned to look at Shikamaru who was staring forward an odd look in his eyes.

"I'm a prodigy." The boy whispered to himself. "I'm that which I used to hate…"

Naruto turned and clapped his hand across the boys back. "Calm down Shikamaru, its not as bad as you think. After all, you're going to be on the same team with the next in line to the Uchiha clan, and if that's not it, you're going to be on my team." Naruto's words caused the other boy to glance up.

"Yea, the same team as the Fourths son, goodie, I hope you know that increases the chance of attack, and in doing so increased the chance of us dieing. Great." Shikamaru's words caused Naruto to frown.

"Well, I'm roughly Chuunin level, as is Sasuke…and from what I've heard, your strategist and leadership skills are high Chuunin…so already we have an advantage above the rest. People will underestimate our team, and fall to us because of it.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "You make it sound like were at war."

At his words, Naruto hesitated, before plunging in, "We are…in a way, we are. At any time Konoha could be attacked, people could die. Even as we speak there is undoubtedly a team of our ANBU or Hunter-nins trespassing into another villages territory, just like another village is undoubtedly trespassing into ours. In the shinobi world, we are forever at war, and though most don't realize it, it is we, the younger generation, that will be shaped by it. And it is we who will forever change our future, and it is we that will be the Jounin's in a few years, and it is we who will share the knowledge we learn to the younger generation, so that they two can be shaped. It is a never-ending circle. But it all comes down the fact that the younger generation, those who have yet to live, it is they who will change our future." By the end of Naruto's speech the entire room had gone quite, and it was just then that Naruto realized that the entire room had heard all of it.

Turning a bright red color, Naruto twitched slightly. "Of course I could be completely wrong and you all can believe what you want to believe." That said Naruto practically dived behind Shikamaru in an attempt to hide from the people in the room. The boy didn't like that much attention.

OoOoOoOoOo

"The boy is a natural leader." Said a masked figure, causing all present in the Hokage Tower to look at the man.

"Ah, Kakashi, glad to see you made it, though late as usual." Sarutobi said, causing Kakashi to rub the back of his head.

"Well, you see, there was this cat that was stuck in a tree, and naturally…"

"You had to help it." Itachi said, from his spot behind the Hokage.

Here Kakashi closed his eyes and curved his eyes, in the Kakashi form of a smile, before shrugging. "Sorry, but the cat was more important." Kakashi said.

If it wasn't for the fact that the Hokage knew exactly who the "cat" was, he would have been extremely angry at the fact that Kakashi put a cat above his village.

"Well, what do you think?" The Third said.

Here Kakashi nodded. "I'd be honored to have Sensei's son, Obito's nephew, and a genius."

"When you put it like that it makes you notice how unbalanced this team is." Said Random Ninja 1.

"I agree, why not separate the three of them?" Said Random Ninja 2.

"We cant, Naruto and Sasuke can't be separated, if we did, I am afraid to know how the two boys would turn out. And as you can see, Naruto and Sasuke have taken a liking towards Shikaku's son. Also, none of you had complaints earlier. The teams have been made." The Hokage said. "It is final, unless Kakashi gives up his members for another." Here the Hokage looked at Kakashi. Or at least he tried to.

The man was gone.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Gai." Kakashi said as he landed lightly outside the academy.

"Your late, as usual Kakashi." Gai said mock glaring at the other man.

Kakashi chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. This new Gai was kind of scary…. The silver-haired man almost wanted the old one back…

"Ah yes…you see after I left the Hokages office, there was this old lady, and she needed my help to cross the street. So naturally I had to help her, and on my way across the street I noticed that the bookstore was having a sale of my favorite books…."

"Okay! I understand. Your students are the only ones left in the room, naturally. They have been waiting for some time, actually."

Kakashi glanced over at Gai. "And from the look of things, you've been waiting for me since you got released from the Hokage Tower…?"

Kakashi's words caused Gai to stand up a little straighter. "Kakashi, I'm here to warn you. Naruto has a lot of potential. That's a fact. Sasuke has a lot of potential. That two is a fact. But that Nara boy. I have a feeling that he has already unlocked all the potential he's ever going to have. Don't get me wrong, I expect that boy to do well, very well in fact. But all the Nara's are geniuses, their smart from the get-go. It's not uncommon that you find a Nara that has nothing but smarts. Kakashi…please don't mess up and show Naruto and Sasuke more attention. Don't play favorites. That Nara boy might surprise you if you expect the same from him as you do Naruto and Sasuke. Treat him the same, and expect the same. And that boy will give you the same, I'm sure of it."

For a minute Kakashi could do nothing but stare at Gai. Gai…the man that had not only graduated from the academy at the same time as Kakashi, the man who had always been right there, always excelling at the same rate as Kakashi. Kakashi had been considered a genius. Gai had also been considered a genius. The only real difference between the two men was that Gai had never acted the part of a genius prodigy, while Kakashi had. Maybe Gai was more alike Kakashi than the other man had ever given credit.

"Don't worry Gai…I'll treat Nara the same as your two boys." Kakashi said, causing Gai to nod.

"We'll I think your students are waiting." Gai said, as he gave the good-guy pose before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! I feel better!" Shikamaru said as he stretched languidly.

"Of course you feel better, you've been sleeping since the last exam was over…four hours ago." Naruto said from where he was sitting on one of the desks swinging his legs back and forth.

"It wasn't all that bad of an idea, actually." Sasuke said sitting in his seat. "Sleeping was a good idea, Shikamaru!"

"Of course it was a good idea, you'll find that I always have good ideas; sleeping and sky-gazing are the top of the list."

Chuckling and shaking his head, Naruto glanced at the door. "Someone's coming" He said without moving, nor losing his happy mood.

Just then the door slid open and a masked silver haired man poked his head in, before walking in completely. "My first impression of you guys is…your lazy."

Blinking slowly, Naruto looked at his other teammates and saw to his private delight that neither seemed worried by the mans words.

Seeing that they weren't going to respond, Kakashi spoke. "Meet you on the roof in two minutes." That said, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sighing and standing up, Shikamaru shook his head as he waited for he's new teammates to stand next to him. "That was Kakashi…he's a prodigal genius…apparently he's retired from being the ANBU Caption…to train a group of Genin…"

Here Sasuke looked up sharply. "Why on earth would the Hokage pull a Caption off his station to train us?" Sasuke said.  
"Simple…who better to train a group of prodigies than one of our own?" Naruto said with a smirk.

A.N – Sorry for the delay, I'm typing this on a different computer, and it was a little weird to be typing on this one. I'm really hoping that this story will work out, because its currently my favorite.

Please leave a review, the more reviews I get; the more likely I will update sooner. .


	3. Chapter 3

"Bleh" - Talking

_"Bleh"_ - Thinking.

**"Bleh" **- Kyuubi and Jutsu's being performed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Stepping onto the rooftop, Naruto looked around the area. The rooftop was were most of the academies Taijutsu accrued, and it was made to withstand tremendous assault. Whether this was entirely because of the Taijutsu used up there, or because of the fear that enemy ninja would try and kill all the soon-to-be ninja, was unknown.

Frowning, Naruto could see his new sensei leaning against the railing, at the far end. Sasuke and Shikamaru had also noticed the silver haired man, and were already heading there. Not wishing to be left behind, Naruto hurried to catch up.

-

"So, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, whatever else you see the need to share." Kakashi said dully. Inspecting his new students.

_"Hmmm…blond spiky hair, green shirt and jeans, stance of a future Taijutsu Master…The boys form is slightly sloppy, undoubtedly he's only just starting to learn the actual attacks, defenses, and maneuvers, this would be Gai's boy." _Kakashi thought.

"My name is Kazama Maito Naruto!" Naruto said happily, causing Kakashi to blink. _"Can't forget this is also Sensei's boy."_ Kakashi thought.

"My likes are Raman, Sasuke, and recently Shikamaru, I also love to train with my dad, and learning new techniques, I also love to be challenged!" Naruto continued, oblivious to his sensei's inner thoughts. "I hate big crowds, and people who still see me as the Kyuubi, despite the fact that I'm not him, and I'm the Yondaime son…" At Naruto's words, Kakashi's eye snapped open wide, as he swiftly glanced at his students. Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto a look of dawning recognition hitting his eyes, while Sasuke remained static, and unmoving.

Not pausing Naruto continued. "My dream is to become the next Hokage, help Sasuke become strong, and to keep my teammates safe." Finally finished, Naruto fell silent and looked at his feet.

"You're the Kyuubi's Vessel…. Human Sacrifices, Demon Holders." Shikamaru said softly. Several long minutes pasted in which nothing was said, and Shikamaru stared at Naruto. "THAT'S AWESOME!" Shikamaru shouted, scaring the crap out of Kakashi, who had never heard a Nara yell, and causing Sasuke and Naruto to stare incredulously.

"I've always wanted to meet a Demon Vessel." Shikamaru said back to his normal tone, and with a lazy look about him again. Slouching he continued. "To be a Vessel is one of the hardest things to do, but to be one, that makes you better than everyone else, because your protecting everyone around you, I know that there are thousands of people who would not be able to take that. So strange…the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside his child, because he couldn't kill the Kyuubi himself, but you can." Glancing up, Shikamaru noticed he was being stared at.

"You figured that all out, just because I said I dislike people who saw me as the Kyuubi…" Naruto said slowly. "You're a genius."

Rubbing the back of his head, Shikamaru was about to say something when chuckling interrupted him. Turning to the source, they saw Sasuke chuckling and shaking his head.

"We have a messed up team." Sasuke said simply. "A teacher who looks like he's on drugs, a Demon Vessel, an Uchiha, and a Genius."

"I am not on drugs!" Kakashi said indignantly. "I only act lazy, cause women love men like me."

Eyes widening, Shikamaru sat up straight. "No…" He whispered. "That means I can't be lazy anymore…" Staring off into space, with a slightly horrified slightly confused look on his face, Shikamaru spoke. "Ah, well." That said, the Nara flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes, looking happy to once again be sky gazing.

"Alright." Kakashi said, chuckling slightly "Nara, tell us your likes dislikes and dreams for the future."

"_Baggy green cargo jeans, fishnet shirt…the common Nara. A genus and master in strategy and tactics, the boy will be invaluable if I make him into an attack or defense expert as well. He was the unexpected one to join our little group. His father is Shikaku Nara, Irike's teammate, and his mother is a common civilian. A shopkeeper if I'm correct._

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like shoji, sky and star gazing, being lazy and reading. I dislike stupid people, and people who annoy me. My dream is to become a Chuunin and live out my life peacefully." Upon hearing Shikamaru's dream, Kakashi was unable to stop himself from snorting loudly.

"Sorry, kid. But the minute you passed the Academy two years early, the entire village knew about you. The _village _isn't going to_ let _you live out your life peacefully. You made a commitment when you excepted that Headband-ate around your shoulder, and now your going to have to follow it."

Sighing and shaking his head ruefully, Shikamaru rolled over to his stomach, and let out a loud grown before banging his head into the ground.

"Next, Uchiha." Kakashi said glancing over at the last teammate left to introduce themselves.

_"Common Uchiha, blue long sleeved shirt with Uchiha crest, white jeans. This boy will be our defense. He may not like it but Naruto is undeniably our main attack, he has his Taijutsu, bad as though it may be right now, Shikamaru is our tactics and strategy, he can attack and defend as well with his clans techniques and the ones I plan to teach him. So then that leaves defense. _

_The boy's stance screams little or no Taijutsu. It seems as though Gai has no intention of truly training the boy, merely teaching him the fundamentals. It makes sense though, the boy will be learning his Clan fighting style soon, and Iron Fist combined with the Uchiha style would be undefeatable._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Naruto, training, helping Naruto become strong, Dango is my favorite food…" Here the boy trailed off slightly. "I also like my family, and my brother." Looking at the sky with a bored expression on his face Sasuke continued. "I hate lazy people, but Shikamaru's cool, I hate my fangirls, and I wish they'd all fall off the face of the earth, and I hate people who hate Naruto. I wish they would also fall of the face of the earth. My dream is to become the strongest Uchiha, even more powerful than my brother, who is extremely strong compared to me. I want to become the ANBU or Hunter-nin Caption as well."

Falling silent, Sasuke shifted slightly, so he was leaning away from them.

"I didn't know that was your dream." Naruto said flatly glancing at his best friend, and practically brother. "I like that dream." Naruto added after a minute's consideration. "I wouldn't mind being ANBU or Hunter-nin Caption for a while before becoming Hokage." Beaming at Sasuke, Naruto stood up. "I will help you on your goal!" Naruto yelled, doing the good-guy pose.

_"Kami-Sama! He's turning into Gai!"_ Three different people thought at once.

-

Sprinting through the village as fast as he could, Naruto could be seen leaping upon the rooftops. After two years of being in the academy the boy had perfected rooftop travel, he could easily get from one end of the village to the other in roughly 5 minutes. Normal civilian took 30 to 45 minutes to run across the village.

Charging chakra into his feet, Naruto bared his teeth as he pushed off as hard as he could, behind him, three shadows moved, swiftly catching up. Landing roughly in a crouch, Naruto tried to move forward again, only to freeze. In front of him a single figure stood, and already the other three where circling behind. White pupils glared at him, as the three Hyuuga advanced.

Steadying himself, Naruto slid into the first kata stance of the Iron Fist. Suddenly the first Hyuuga lunged forward.

Hissing slightly, Naruto was forced to back flip as the Hyuuga began the Gentle Fist style, with three swift gabs forward.

The only way to completely destroy the effectiveness of the Gentle Fist was to use an equal amount of chakra as the Hyuuga, and to hit them in there fingers, equaling and getting rid of the chakra residing in there, and destroying there ability to use their style. It was risky, and only people with perfect, or near perfect chakra control could do this.

Letting out a fierce growl, Naruto leaped at the Hyuuga attacking him. Not giving him time to blink, Naruto slamming his chakra enhanced hand into the boy's fingers, breaking and disabling the chakra within.

Before he had time to congratulate himself, the next Hyuuga moved forward. This one was stronger. Hitting him in the shoulder, and on several other parts of his left arm, the Hyuuga smirked at Naruto.

Shifting back, Naruto bit his lip as he tried to figure out how much Chakra the other ninja had used, this one was different from the last.

Not being able to since chakra that well, Naruto swiftly came to the conclusion that he was screwed. Already the other ninja had slid into another stance and was preparing something…

Eyes widening and paling horribly, Naruto realized that he was worst off than expected. The other shinobi was preparing the 64 strikes.

Right then, Naruto did the most reasonable thing at that time. He ran like hell.

Whirling around and focusing as much chakra as he could into his arm, Naruto leaped onto the rooftop, and the chase started up again.

-

It had taken roughly twenty minutes to run away, five to fight the one Hyuuga, and another forty minutes to run away again. Naruto had ended up focusing so much chakra into his arm, in an effort to get it back working, that he had destroyed the muscle, got use of his arm back in the process, then had it healed painfully by his tenant.

It was then that the two remaining Hyuuga realized just how much stamina Naruto had. As after three hours of non-stop running, they fell back.

-

Sitting down roughly on one of the rooftops, Naruto gently nursed his arm.

Hearing the sound of footsteps the boy turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga walking toward him.

"Well, done Naruto." Hiashi said, his face still remaining a mask, hiding all emotion. "You managed to beat a single Hyuuga using your chakra control alone, and then managed to evade another two Hyuuga for three hours."

"Barely." Naruto interrupted. Only for Hiashi to ignore him, "I believe you have passed my Chakra Control classes. You can do tree and water walking rather easily. You can focus your chakra to any part of your body, and you can effectively control the Kyuubi's chakra for a short period of time." The clan leader said. "Tomorrow, you will be reporting to Shikaku Nara to learn Strategy and Tactics. Good-bye Naruto, and remember, I am nothing to you, I never met you, and you have never met me. We are not friends; I am not your sensei. You and I would be executed if people found out that I had been secretly teaching you. The Hokage is the only one you can speak to about our lessons, no one else." With that the man disappeared. No poof of smoke, no swirl of leaves, he just vanished.

Standing up, Naruto sighed and stretched. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. True he had started to look forward to seeing Hiashi every day, and the man could really be nice when he wanted to be, but despite what the man said, the two of them would be seeing each other, they would remember, and there would come the time when Naruto would call the man sensei again, without fear of being killed.

Sighing slightly, Naruto glanced at the sun. It was roughly five in the afternoon, and suppertime. Heading home, with the idea of food in his head, Naruto was happy.

-

Reaching his home, Naruto opened the door, to find the lights off. This surprised Naruto because normally his dad would be home around suppertime, unless he had a mission of some sort.

Going into the kitchen and flicking on the light, Naruto saw a plate of food, still warm sitting on the table, beside it was a piece of paper.

_Sorry Naruto, I got an emergency A leveled Mission. It is unknown how long it will take to accomplish this mission, but I hope it wont take to long. The food has a warming Jutsu on it to keep it hot, it's yours. Congratulations for passing the academy, my Eternal Rival Kakashi will be a great teacher, I'm sure._

_In my room, you'll find a scroll, please try and learn from that, it's the beginning exercises of the Iron Fist, if you complete that before I come home, just go to the Hokage, he has several other scrolls he can give you._

_See you when I get home, please stay out of trouble._

_Your father._

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, Naruto couldn't help but frown. _"Emergency Mission…?"_ Sighing and shaking his head Naruto sat down and ate the foot quickly, before heading upstairs to take a shower.

-

Getting back out of the shower, Naruto shuddered slightly, holding his stomach. He didn't feel that good….

Still frowning Naruto opened up the bathroom door and shivered as the cool air hit his bareback. Still shivering, Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist before looking at the foggy mirror. Frowning, Naruto reached up and pushed his hand through his hair, which cackled loudly, as though it was charged with electricity…

Pulling back, Naruto looked down at his hand and was surprised when an electrical charge flickered in-between his fingertips.

Naruto could very well remember the circumstances that had landed him with Gai. He was hit by lightning. But since that incident nothing had weird had happened. Naruto had been painfully normal. And yet, now of all times, this happens.

Frowning, Naruto slowly focused chakra into his hands and feet, and he watched as the electricity grew stronger, the flashes of electricity looking like little strikes of lightning, gasping slightly at the amount of chakra and concentration this took, Naruto could already feel his enormous reserves of chakra draining out with each second that passed.

Suddenly Naruto forced as much chakra as he could into his fingertips, the result was instantaneous as the lightning became audible, letting out a loud screech that sounded like a dieing bird. Abruptly losing control of the chakra, the Lighting exploded outward, slamming into Naruto and throwing him against the bathroom wall.

-

Slowly coming to his senses, Naruto groggily looked around, wondering how he got there. Then the other day came flooding back to him, causing Naruto to look down at his hands.

Scorch marks could be seen all up and down Naruto's arms, unhealed and blistering. Apparently the Kyuubi saw no reason to heal them, or he couldn't.

Standing up wobbly, Naruto slowly started to head downstairs, his eyesight was fuzzy, and there was a loud and insistent ringing in his ears.

Reaching the downstairs kitchen, Naruto grabbed some medical tape, and slowly began to wrap his hands up. Once that was completed, Naruto set out on getting to the Hospital. If the Kyuubi wouldn't heal his arms, then someone else would have to.

-

An hour latter, Naruto was seriously started to regret his idea of going to the hospital. The slight fuzziness in his eyes had turned to near blindness, and the ringing in his ears had gotten worst, and he now had a headache to top it off. Stumbling to a stop, Naruto slowly sunk to the ground.

_"I'm going to die out here. I'm going to die, I know it. I finally found people that I love, and I'm going to die. The Yondaime's son is going to die in the middle of a forest, and everyone will know that I died like a coward. I died seeing death before me, and I died begging the Gods to save me. I'm a coward. I will not die here, not now…I need to reach my dream, if I die Sasuke wont reach his dream, I have to go on, its just a little pain, pain never killed anyone."_

Again, stumbling to his feet, Naruto squinted slightly and what he saw made him want to slam his head into the nearest tree.

The Konoha Hospital…its back doors where not but three yards from him.

"_Kami-Sama, I was going to die right beside the Hospital…."_

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto reached the back door, and pushed it open, before stumbling in. Already Naruto could feel his dizziness going away, the headache was gone, and the pain in his arms had dulled to a throbbing. _"Thank you."_ Naruto said, knowing that the Kyuubi had heard Naruto's little rant, thinking he was going to die.

Sighing and locating the Lobby, Naruto deftly showed the secretary his still burned arms.

"Oh my! You poor child!" The woman gasped upon seeing Naruto's arms. "What happened!"?

Scowling slightly at being called a child Naruto spoke. "I was training…that's what _Shinobi _do." Emphasizing the word Shinobi, he saw the woman swiftly glance at his headband.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to be rude. If you go to room 214, there will be a doctor waiting." The secretary said, turning a bright red.

Nodding his thanks, Naruto hurried off in that direction, not even bothering to rewrap up his arms.

Reaching the door, Naruto came to a standstill, as he glared fiercely at the wood. Hissing, the boy reached up and slowly opened the door. Each movement causing even more pain and discomfort.

Finally getting the door open, Naruto stepped into the ward. Within the room were sixteen beds, eight of each side. Currently five of those beds were being occupied by different shinobi, all ranging from Jounin to Genin.

Naruto sighed as he realized he had been directed to the illness ward. A ward where all the shinobi within weren't contagious but were expected to be at the hospital for a while. Glancing down at his hands, Naruto realized that if he didn't get more of the Kyuubi's help, he would be in the hospital for a good amount of time.

…And they were supposed to be having that training thing today, which Kakashi-Sensei had talked about. In fact he was supposed to be there in less than an hour.

Sighing and sitting down on one of the beds, Naruto glanced at the person next to him. A Sand Shinobi. Great.

Leaning back and closing his eyes slowly, Naruto was just about to fall asleep when the shinobi next to him spoke up.

"You look young to be a shinobi." The man said, his voice horse.

Opening on eye and looking at the man, he realized he was a Jounin. "Yea. I graduated early." Naruto said easily. Conveniently forgetting to mention that he had only graduated the other day.

"That's interesting…Konoha is getting ahead again, I guess. For a while I was afraid that the most recent batch of Shinobi would be weak. I guess your poof otherwise."

Naruto nodded slowly. As he sifted slightly, already his arms where healing. If he went to sleep the healing would go faster, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"I'm sorry, I really don't like strangers." Naruto said abruptly after a long pause. "I feel uncomfortable round them, and right now you're a stranger."

Cocking his head the other man nodded slowly. "My name is Baki, I'm a Jounin from Sand, and I came here to deliver something to your Hokage." Baki said. "I'm a new Jounin, and this is only my fifth mission so far."

Naruto looked up, surprised, he hadn't expected the man to so willingly give out that information, allies or not.

"My name is Maito Naruto." Naruto purposely left out his other name…undeniably the man would know who he was if he said he was a Kazama, and that wasn't information that outside villages where privy to. "To be honest, I only graduated from the academy yesterday, my two teammates also passed two years early with me. In fact, I'm supposed to be seeing my new sensei today, for survival exercises. But I think I'm going to be late." Naruto said.

Chuckling the other man nodded. "That makes since, hey, a piece of information, teamwork is valued above everything else in Konoha." Winking at Naruto, the other man turned over and closed his eyes. Not giving Naruto time to say anything.

-

After the doctor had looked at Naruto's hands, and asked him too many questions to count, the boy was sent on his way with both arms wrapped snuggly in medical wrap. He was also given specific directions to not use his hands and arms until they were completely healed.

Arriving at the training ground, Naruto was extremely embarrassed to see his entire team standing there, waiting.

Upon seeing Naruto and the condition he was in; arms wrapped up, dirt and mud all over him, and dried blood on his head; Sasuke ran over before helping Naruto sit down. Admittedly the other boy was exhausted.

"Are you alright? What happened! It's not like you to be late!" Sasuke said as his eyes filled with fear for his best friend. "I'm going to kill the basterd that hurt you!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Calm down, Sasuke! I'm fine, and if you wish to kill the person that did this to me, then you're looking at him. I doubt I could fight back very well in this condition."

For a moment Sasuke froze up, before he fell to his knees. "My best friend is suicidal." He whispered softly.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto struck Sasuke over the head. "Wake up you idiot! I was training a new technique and it backfired on me!"

"That must have been quite the technique Naruto…" Kakashi said as he surveyed his student. "Problem is, the exercise is going to continue, regardless of the condition that your in."

Squinting up at his Sensei, Naruto nodded once. "Of course were going to continue on! My arms are fine!" So saying Naruto stood up, and not giving Sasuke enough to stop him, focused chakra into his hands, before whirling around and slamming his fist into the nearest tree. A loud crack filled the air, and for a minute Naruto thought he had broke his hand, when the tree toppled straight over, crashing into the ground with a shuddering groan.

Turning around, with a huge smile of determination, Naruto clenched his hand. "I will become Hokage, even if it kills me! This pain is nothing to what I will face in the future!"

"Sometimes your determination burns so brightly it hurts." Sasuke said flatly, as he shielded his eyes, as though Naruto was blinding him. "In other words…it's scary, don't look anyone, or you might go blind!"

Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto bonked the other boy on the head, ignoring Kakashi and Shikamaru's chuckling.

"Never mind" Kakashi said suddenly. "The test was supposed to check your guys teamwork, but it's obvious that you guys don't need to be tested on it…that and I'm lazy. So how bout we start training eh? Shikamaru will train with me; I need to see exactly were you stand compared to your teammates. Sasuke I want you to do chakra control exercises. And Naruto, I want you to work on either your Taijutsu, or that technique you're creating."  
That said, the training of Team 7 started.

A.N - This chapter is shorter...by like...3 to 5 pages, but I figured you guys would love another update. I had meant to bring the lightning into this sooner, but it didn't work out that way, but all the same I'm okay with how this turned out.

A couple of you mentioned that Naruto was too strong...well Naruto is high GENIN right now. The one Hyuuga he took out was a low genin, and the other two where Chuunin level; I forgot to add that in the story. The reason Naruto is so weak is because after he learns and fully using his lightning abilities he will be high Chuunin. I made the mistake on my other story, of making the main character too strong, and I'm not planning on doing that again, any time soon.

Naruto has YET to learn the Iron Fist... he knows the fundamentals, more so than Sasuke, but he doesn't know how to actually fight yet...as for the chakra control exercises, Naruto has extremely good chakra control, this was in preparation for the lightning control, which takes huge amounts of control and chakra.

Other than that, Naruto is at the same level as the Naruto in the series.

Thank you for listing to my ranting…

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Blah" - **Demon or Summon

_"Blah"_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

A.N - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

-

-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" Naruto screamed across the rather large training ground. Naruto was currently sitting on the ground, covered in sweat, and swearing profusely under his breath. Upon hearing his name, Kakashi looked up and frowned slightly at the boy. The Jounin had just been in the process of teaching the Nara that as the boys sensei, he wasn't going to stand for laziness, except if it was coming from Kakashi himself.

"Yea, Naruto?" Kakashi said, while telling Shikamaru to continue his pushups. "I want at least two hundred more pushups from you, genius." He said, before walking over to his other student.

"Help me." Naruto said flatly. "I need to learn how to control this dam lightning ability, but I can't get it."

Frowning down at his disheveled student, Kakashi finally took in what Naruto looked like. The boy was exhausted, he had deep circles under his eyes, and his arms looked permanently scarred, even with the Kyuubi healing him, it appeared that even the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune had his limits. Even he couldn't heal the boy's constant self-destruction upon his arm.

"What are you trying to do?" Kakashi said, feeling guilty that he hadn't been paying attention to Naruto, while he had been constantly training Shikamaru to get him to the physical level of his two teammates.

"This." Naruto said, while leaning over and focusing chakra into his hands, while drawing out the now-familiar feeling of the lightning. Soon, the cackle of electricity filled the area, before becoming visible. Breathing hard, Naruto managed to keep the lightning for a few minutes, before it started to harm him, ripping through his arms and tearing through tissue and bone. Yelping loudly, Naruto suddenly released the chakra, and jerked back, now openly cussing.

Watching the display with wide eyes, Kakashi was thinking quickly. Naruto was doing something wrong…but what?

"Naruto, where did this ability come from?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Looking up at his teacher Naruto looked slightly confused before he gave his answer, uncertainty written all over his features. "I think I got it when I was electrocuted…back when I was still an orphan, I don't know why this ability would have only resurfaced now, though, after so long."

Frowning heavily at the boy, Kakashi could remember that day very clearly. He could remember everything.

"Naruto…that day, I was the ANBU that rescued you." Kakashi admitted slowly, closely watching Naruto's reaction.

Eyes widening Naruto looked flabbergasted, "Y-you where the puppy ANBU!!" He said, stuttering slightly. Before his face took on a confused glint. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Sighing and crouching down so that he was even to Naruto, Kakashi spoke. "Because I was your guard, I still am, on occasion…but my point is…you where my sensei's son, I saw you as something worth protecting. When you got hit by lightning I made a grave mistake. I picked up and took you to the hospital."

Frowning, Naruto shook his head, he didn't understand.

"Naruto…you where hit by lightning, the stray partials of electricity should have traveled from your body and into mine electricuting us both." Kakashi said gravely. "And yet, nothing happened. I took you to the Hospital, you where treated, and helped. It wasn't until later that I realized what had happened, Itachi informed me later on that I should have died out there, right next to you. And yet neither of us where harmed."  
Eyes wide with shock, Naruto realized what his sensei was saying. "So…what happened to all that extra lightning? It had to go somewhere…"

Frowning, Kakashi looked up at the sky, and answered, his voice sounding oddly light and happy. "Maa…I think the extra lightning went into your body, of course, but at your young age, I think your body took the power and molded it, and formed it into its own. The lightning became a part of you, i wouldn't be suprised if the big ol' furball had something to do with it."

Looking at anything but Kakashi, Naruto was lost in thought. Lightning had _become _a _part_ of him. That meant that the ability to control lightning had always been there, but he had never noticed it. Looking down at his hand, Naruto's frown deepened.

"If it's a part of me why can't I control it?" Naruto asked.

"I think its because your using chakra." Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who had answered. Neither Naruto nor Kakashi had noticed both Sasuke and Shikamaru stopping in their activities and moving over to listen to the conversation.

Glaring slightly at the Nara, Naruto asked for him to elaborate.

"Well." Shikamaru started, sounding far too much like an academy teacher for comfort. "If this ability of yours was manifested at such a young age, then it would have become apart of you, it would have formed into a Bloodline Limit. This lightning ability would have essentially molded into your body, and taken shape, rhetorically, of course. If this is actually what happened, then Konoha has another bloodline limit on their hands." Smirking Shikamaru cocked his head to the side while frowning at Naruto. "Problem with each individuals bloodline limit is how it's used. Tons of bloodline limits use chakra, and need a focus on that chakra, but there are a few people that can control their ability's with thought and desire alone. In fact, I heard that there is a boy in Suna that has the ability to control sand. All he has to do is gesture with his hand, and think about what he wants, and bam! The sand does it. I believe that your going about your ability all the wrong way, your using chakra…and your not supposed to."

Staring at Shikamaru with a stupefied look, Naruto couldn't help but frown. "And how the hell did you figure all that out?" He said incredibly.

Shrugging, and once again falling back into his lazy pose, Shikamaru yawned. "I've been watching you for the past week, while pretending to be listening to Kakashi-sensei's constant rants on laziness."

Eyes narrowing, Kakashi glared at the boy. "That cost you double, everything. Now get back to your pushups, and add another two hundred to the list."

Groaning loudly, Shikamaru went back to his little training area, followed closely by Kakashi, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Shika's been getting a lot better." Sasuke commented after a moment of silence. "Soon he's going to be as good as us, then we can start on team training, instead of this individual stuff."

Nodding, Naruto stood up. "I can't wait! We can start missions after that." Naruto's words caused Sasuke to smile. "I only hope their actually missions, instead of all that D rank crap they love to give the new people."

"A mission is a mission." Sasuke said, not realizing the significance of the different ranks of the mission.

Shaking his head, Naruto frowned down at his hands. He had completely forgotten about them. They where completely healed, only a few scratches where left.

Watching Sasuke go back to practicing his clan's taijutsu style, Naruto closed his eyes. _"I'm going about it the wrong way. Shika said that the Suna boy could control sand with sheer will and desire…maybe that's what I need to do."_

Reaching his hand out in front of him, Naruto focused on getting lightning to wrap around his arm. Closing his eyes, and thinking profusely…asking, begging, commanding the lightning to will to his hand. Growling low in his throat, Naruto snapped his eyes open. Before staring down his hand. Relishing a wave of killing intent solely at his hand, Naruto let out a loud growl. Before angrily stopping on the poor, abused ground.

This was going to take some work.

-

Walking aimlessly through town, Naruto hardly spared anyone a glance. He was merely strolling around, taking a calming break from his everyday training regimen.

It was tiring, training everyday. Roughly two weeks after Naruto had realized what he was doing wrong with his electric training, as he liked to call it-something he new he had thought up because of his dad-Shikamaru had finally caught up to Sasuke and Naruto, in terms of strength and fighting ability. And just as Naruto had foreseen, they started doing two D rank missions a day, coupled with their still constant training. Now though, Kakashi was training all three of them to the ground…and Shika had thought the time being tutored by Kakashi alone was bad, this was hell.

The Copycat ninja forced all three members of his team into a daily routine. They would all get up at 5am, start running laps around Konoha with a dog named Pakuun until 7am-the time Kakashi showed up-and then they would all learn a new jutsu. Before long, all three boys where excelling higher than what most had dared believe.

Naruto's training in the Iron Fist style had reached all new heights, as he was starting advanced training, under the tutelage of his father. Gai had high hopes that his son would be capable of opening the First gate in a year, and until then, was training his son harder than ever before.

Sasuke had also started his regimen with his older brother, Itachi, and now Sasuke had gained speed and flexibility-two key parts to his style-he was no where near Itachi's level, but he was doing great all the same.

As for Shikamaru, the young genius had already learned several of his clans Justus, and he was starting to learn Kakashi's taijutsu style, which was mostly based on dodging and waiting for the enemy to make a mistake, before he attacked.

Staring dully at an odd display in the bookstore, Naruto couldn't help but frown.

"What on earth is this store doing selling Kakashi-sensei's favorite books." Naruto murmured out loud.

Indeed, the front window of the store held a large banner, which happily claimed that the new book, 'Icha Icha Tactics' was out. Naruto had always had a good suspension as to what was in the books, but he had never had proof. Twitching slightly, Naruto entered the store.

-

Not but five minutes later, Naruto was back out of the store, holding in his hand, the newest Icha Icha book. Upon asking for a copy of the book, the storeowner was scandalized that a 'child' would dare ask for an obviously 'adult' book. And it wasn't until Naruto glared full force at the man, and stated in a deathly calm voice that he hadn't been a child since he put on his headband, and he never would be one, from that point forth. Indeed, the minute an academy student put on their headband, they officially became adults, for if they where old enough to kill, they where old enough to have the responsibility of an adult.

Sitting on a bench near the park, Naruto frowned and flipped to the first page…only to blush horribly, and snap the book shut again.

Being raised by Maito Gai tended to give one an extreme immunity to withstand great shock and surprise. For indeed, being around Gai constantly meant that Naruto was forced to listen to the mans random and insane rants. This meant that he was capable of blocking out things that would normally stun or shock a person. Someone could have very well ran through Konoha, naked, screaming about the fashions of the day, only to turn out to be one of the most powerful people around, and Naruto wouldn't have even bated an eye.

But this was on a whole new level. Having never been told what sex was…Naruto was currently suffering from extreme blood loss, via nose, and was blushing so badly, that his entire face had turned beat red. Especially since the minute he opened the page, he was shown a…very interesting picture.

Slowly opening up the book again, Naruto slowly started reading, eyes wide in shock, but hungry for more.

Indeed, he had a very interesting Saturday.

-

"Itachi, I don't understand." Sasuke said from where he was standing in the Uchiha dojo.

Arching an eyebrow, the Uchiha leader repeated what he had said. "To gain the most advanced form of Sharingan, Mangekyou, you must kill your best friend. Of course, there are other ways, but they have not been found yet."

Staring at his brother in shock, Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought. "There are other ways?" He asked, finally.

Here Itachi seemed to become uncomfortable. "They haven't been found yet, and what little ideas we have aren't solid, they could very well end in the death of the person trying to advance their Sharingan." Rubbing the back of his head slowly, Itachi sighed, before yawning. He was tired. He was always tired, ever since he had caused the wiping out of the clan, he never slept, he couldn't.

As though his younger brother noticed his unrest, Sasuke moved forward and hugged Itachi. "It'll be all right brother." Sasuke said softly. "Everything will work out in the end."

Slumping forward, Itachi held on to his younger brother, while shaking horribly. Itachi was slowly, yet steadily, being driven insane.

-

Yawning and rolling over onto his stomach, Shikamaru stared at the ground for a minute. Kakashi had been driving their team to the death; the young genius had never done so much training in his life. And what was worst is that his troublesome mother was happy. She was happy that he was getting out and doing something. Whereas Shika's dad seemed to think it was extremely funny. Laughing whenever Shikamaru came home completely beat.

But both where proud of him. That much was obvious.

"Shikamaru!" Came a loud and happy voice from a few feet in front of the boy. Groaning softly, Shikamaru flipped over to his back and stared up at the troublesome woman.

"What do you want Ino?" Shika asked, not unkindly.

Pouting, at the lazy boys response, Ino flopped down next to him, while flipping her hair behind her back.

"You lazy bum!" She yelled loudly, but her voice held no venom.

Lying down next to him, she looked up at the sky. "No wonder you like sky-gazing." She murmured "Its beautiful."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said under his breath even as his eyes softened, while continuing to stare at the sky.

Both sky-gazed well into the night hours, in companionable silence.

-

Arriving at the bridge precisely an hour and forty-five minutes late, Naruto walked up to see his two teammates, sitting on the bridge and playing Shoji.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Sasuke spoke. "So, sleeping beauty finally arrives." He drawled.

Glaring at him, Naruto merely grunted in response.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Sasuke said flatly. Causing Naruto to blush horribly, and throw a rock at him.

"I wasn't grunting because…" trailing off, a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Oh yes Sasuke, I want you so much." Naruto growled, causing Sasuke to scream loudly, and fall off the bridge and into the water below. While Naruto howled with laughter, and even Shika laughed softly.

"My, my, what did I miss?" Kakashi said, arriving next to a still chuckling Naruto.

Pulling himself onto the bridge, Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Nothing." He said flatly, as his blush deepened.

"You know you want me, Sasuke." Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. And causing the other boy to gag while turning a nasty shade of green.

"I don't want to know." Kakashi said flatly. "But I do have good news. We have finally gotten a C rank mission."

"Finally!" Naruto groaned, "Bout time the old man decided that we where ready."

"Hehe, I get to test my new techniques." Sasuke said happily.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

-

Standing in front of a mirror, Naruto looked himself up and down. He had new clothes on and was extremely happy.

He was wearing simple black cargos, with a sleeveless shirt. Atop that was the thing he had looked forward to wearing the most. A long white trench coat rested on his shoulders, instead of his normal light blue vest. But the thing he loved the most, was that the cloak was exactly like his real fathers, the Yondaime. The only difference was instead of the normal red flames on the bottom of the cloak, Naruto had blue and purple waves, which looked like water.

With the cloak, the pants, and Naruto's long hair, he looked like the mirror image of the Yondaime Hokage. Pulling his headband off of his forehead, he wrapped it around his left arm. Letting his hair flop forward, and look slightly more tamed.

Smiling at his mirror image, Naruto abruptly did the good guy pose, before winking to himself.

Hurrying downstairs, he left a note, saying than he was going on a mission that would take roughly a month.

Gai hadn't come back yet, and Naruto was once again reminded of his father's hasty note he had left. Gai had gotten an emergency A rank mission.It was going to take an unknown amount of time…but he had already been gone for a month and a half. That was the longest time he had even been gone, and Naruto couldn't help but be afraid for his dad. The Hokage couldn't give him any information, so Naruto was completely in the dark.

Naruto left the note, in case his dad got back before he did. It held a summery on all that had happened up till that point, and the fact that he was being sent on a C rank mission.

-

Bowing before the Clan Leader, his brother, Sasuke was silent as Itachi slowly read through the file on Sasuke's mission. As had always been customary, when someone within the clan went on their first C, B, and A rank mission, they where taken before the clan leader, and congratulated.

"So…you have finally been given a C rank mission, little brother." Itachi said slowly. Humming to himself, Itachi pocketed the mission information. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know what the file contained, until the mission leader told him. In other words, Kakashi. "I'm glad, on this mission, I wish for you to train your eyes as much as you can, if you are capable of awakening your Sharingan on this mission, I will be able to teach you far more techniques, and at a much faster rate. I wish you luck, little brother."

"Thank you, older brother." Sasuke whispered before leaving Itachi's private courtiers.

Frowning at the empty room, Itachi whispered softly. "Kami-Sama, please bring him back alive and well."

-

"My darling boy has finally gotten a C rank mission!" Asuro, Shikamaru's mother gushed happily, while hugging her boy. "I am so proud of my little boy!"

Chuckling softly, Shikaku merely shook his head. "Calm down dear, its only a C rank…"

That of course caused the woman to fall into hysterics about how it was 'only' a C rank.  
Sighing, Shikamaru rubbed his head slowly. "Troublesome." he mumbled, while ducking out of the way of yet another hug from his mom.

-

Standing at the bridge, Naruto was calmly waiting for the arrival of his team. Sitting on the bridge railing, Naruto was focusing what little lightning he could into his hand. After half a month, Naruto had finally been able to get stray particles of electricity to migrate to his hand.

By now he was able to easily control the electricity to jump around between his fingers, and to go anywhere on his body. So far, his attempts at throwing and moving the lightning from his body had been unsuccessful.

With a small puff of smoke, Sasuke appeared, looking slightly confused.

"My brother wished me luck." Sasuke said, sitting down next to Naruto.

Arching an eyebrow and looking up, Naruto shrugged. "And? Is that a bad thing?"

Humming softly, Sasuke didn't answer for a minute, preferring to stare off into space. "Yea." He said suddenly. "It's not exactly a bad thing, but its not good. He seemed slightly worried, as well, he seemed to think that there was a possibility that I would awaken my Sharingan."

Looking at his best friend, Naruto reached over. And looking extremely serious the entire time. Poked his forehead. The result was a shock of electricity shooting through Naruto's finger, and temporarily dazing Sasuke, who slipped off the railing, and would have fallen into the water, had Naruto not caught him.

After a moment, Sasuke finally was capable of speech. "What the hell was that?!" He said angrily, glaring at Naruto.

Humming, Naruto glanced down at his hand. "I wanted to test something." He said simply. "And you looked so pathetic that I decided that you where the best person to test it on."

Staring at Naruto in disbelief, Sasuke merely shook his head. "You could have killed me."

Smirking softly, Naruto nodded. "I know, and it's a dam good thing I didn't. But I was able to figure out something." Stopping, Naruto once again summoned the electricity to his fingers, before focusing it until it coating his entire fist. "With the Iron Fist style and my Bloodline combined I could very well kill someone with merely a touch. It's almost like the Hyuuga's Juunkin, mixed with the Iron Fist. I could attack my opponent with nothing but normal attacks, then switch to eternal attacks. My lightning could seriously screw up someone's internal organs, and blood flow, while, at the same time, breaking skin and bone."

Blinking slowly at Naruto, Sasuke was going to say something, when he was interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Maa… sorry I'm late, I was walking here when I met Shikamaru's mom…" Here he broke off and shivered. "She wanted to make sure her baby would be alright, and she was sure to mention what would happen if I failed to bring him back alive."

Smirking, Shikamaru nodded. "And for once, he's not lying." he said, shaking his head, "my mother is so troublesome."

Chuckling at the genius's antics, Naruto hoped off the railing. "So, sensei, what are we supposed to do for our mission?" He asked, trying not to sound excited.

"Ah, it's a simple delivery mission, we have to send an unknown package to the Daimyo of Rain. There are miner threats, bandits, thieves, and the norm. Very low chance of meeting a shinobi above Chuunin level. We are not to look at the package, or see what is inside."

Smiling happily, Naruto nodded. "That sounds good. Why will it take a month though?"

"Hmm, because once we get their we are going to met one of my good friends, and I want you three to train under her for a while. The actual mission will only take one week."

"Well, when do we leave?" Sasuke asked. Silently hoping it would be soon.

As though he had herd Sasuke's silent plea, Kakashi responded. "As soon as possible. Have you all said good-bye to your families?  
Once all three boys had nodded, Kakashi smiled happily. "Good. Lets head out then. Met me at the South Gate in twenty minutes. I want all of you packed for a long mission. Bring extra cloths and anything else you may need."

-

The minute Kakashi had dismissed the team Naruto sprinted into town. He had two things he had to do.

Arriving at Ichiraku, Naruto flopped down in his normal seat, and asked Ayame to make 15 bowls of Raman.

"Coming right up, Naruto-kun." Ayame said, smiling happily down at her favorite customer.

Five minutes later, Naruto was happily telling the older girl about how he was going on his first C rank mission.

"It's just a simple delivery, but there is a good chance that we will meet resistance, in the form of thieves, and bandits. I'm extremely happy, cause I have been trying to figure out this new technique of mine, it would be an extremely good thing to be able to try it out on someone I'm not afraid I will kill. I already tried it on Sasuke, and he nearly passed out. Had I not held back, he would have. If I come across some bandits or thieves, I can use the technique without fear of hurting my precious people, and without fear of being banished from Konoha."

Rambling on, and on, Naruto was careful with his words, although it appeared as though he wasn't being careful at all. Talking amenably about how he was trying to perfect his 'technique' and how hard it was. Naruto kept gesturing and waving his hands about. Causing Ayame to laugh and smile happily. Naruto knew better to let something fatal slip; such as his new Bloodline limit and he absolutely refused to go into detail on his mission.

"So, how have you been Ayame-Chan?" Naruto said, finally stopping his ten-minute rant, and hurriedly, but not messily, eating his Raman. Gai had been sure to teach Naruto manners, and the first thing he learned was how to eat quickly, but without slurping, or making a mess.

"I've been really good Naruto-kun." She said softly, blushing at Naruto's obvious concern.

"That's great!" Naruto said, finishing his meal and leaning forward, as though he was going to kiss her. "Watch out for the man in the corner, he's been watching us since I walked in." He whispered in her ear, before pecking her cheek.

Blushing bright red, Ayame reached up and touched her cheek as little hearts appeared in her eyes. "Okay, Naruto-kun." She said giggling slightly and watching the boy leave the restaurant. Sitting back, she mentally counted to fifteen, before looking in the corner, just in time to see a dark hooded man stand up, and follow Naruto out.

"Naruto-kun, you should have been worried about yourself, not me." Ayame said softly.

I am so sorry for the late update on this chapter...again, but i compelled to get this posted.

-

-

-

Next Chapter, Gai's A rank mission is reviled, and it swiftly turns into a S rank, when several Akatsuki show up, but nothing is what it seems.

Also, we find out who is pursueing Naruto and the reasons behind it. Naruto finnaly learns the hard way, how to controll his bloodline limit.

-

And, as for the complaints on Kakashi acting a little AU, well too bad...i rather hate Kakashi allways acting lazy, bored, and half-asleep. It gets old. SO! In this story, there will be times when you WILL notice Kakashi acting different, at these times I'm merely taking what i think a 24 year old should act like, and putting it in his charicter. The differences wont be huge. Merely Kakashi will be a little more confidant when talking about wemon (like his comment about all wemon loveing him) Kakashi will still be the lazy genius we all love, only with a few odd quirks added in.

Also, for those of you wondering, AT THIS POINT, Naruto IS NOT gay, he was merely making jabs at Sasuke, who obviulsly, is very straight. I'm seriusly thinking of making this a Ayame/Naruto fic, i have seen next to nothing on those that arnt

Harem fics.

Read and Review, they seriusly give me inspiration...


	5. Chapter 5

**"Blah" - **Demon or Summon

_"Blah"_ - Thoughts

"Blah" - Talking

A.N - i dont own naruto nor any other copyrighted, or patiented material that you may find in here.

Walking towards the bookstore, Naruto checked his mental watch. He had roughly 15 minutes to meet his team, and during that time he had to get the next Icha Icha book, and shake off whoever was following him.

Humming happily, as though blissfully unaware that he was being followed, Naruto jumped up onto one of the roofs and started off on a leisurely pace.

Taking a rather sharp turn, Naruto glanced behind him and just caught site of the man, who had decided against hiding, and was now obviously tailing him.

Sighing softly, Naruto lightly landed in front of the bookstore, and entered.

Once he reached the inside of the store, Naruto instantly walked over to the adult section, and pulled out the book that he wanted. Using an illusion technique that Hiashi had taught him, Naruto made the book look like a training manual, only if you already knew what it was, could you see it.

Walking up and paying for the book (the owner knew that it was Icha and not a manual), Naruto turned around only to freeze, as the cloaked figure landed before him.

Cocking his head, the man surveyed Naruto under his plain white mask. Suddenly, the man handed over a slip of paper, before walking out of the store and disappearing.

Sighing, Naruto frowned. The man was completely hidden from prying eyes, meaning Naruto had no idea who or what he was, other than him obviously being a shinobi.

"Sir…" The bookstore owner said, frowning over at Naruto. "Your book is 20 dollars."

Nodding, Naruto shoved the slip of paper into his pocket without looking at it, before paying for the book.

Walking out of the store, Naruto leaped off onto the rooftops and hurried towards his meeting spot.

Once he arrived, Naruto saw the rest of his team calmly waiting (minus Kakashi).

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Chuckling softly, Naruto leaned against the railing and flipped out his book, and began reading it, in a similar fashion to how Kakashi read.

"How long are we going to have to wait this time, any bets?" Sasuke drawled. "I say an hour."

"It's a good thing that none of you took his bet." Kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke. "Cause you would have lost. Lets go."

"Wow…" Naruto whispered, staring at Kakashi in mock-awe. "Only 10 minutes late this time, Kakashi-Sensei…. Amazing."

Glaring over at Naruto, Kakashi suddenly leaped onto one of the trees. "We have to be at the Border between Rain and Suna by nightfall tomorrow. Meaning, non-stop running, only stops are going to be to eat."

Frowning, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Konoha had three country's surrounding it. It had Suna, Mist, and Shadow surrounding it. Suna had Konoha, Rain and Earth country's surrounding it.

It took roughly 24 hours of non-stop running at a nice pace to reach Suna, after that, another 22 hours running to reach the border between Suna and Rain. Meaning, they would have to run for 46 hours straight, there breaks would be limited down to 33 minutes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a loud grown. Being the son of a Taijutsu master meant that Naruto had plenty of practice with this type of exercise. Sadly, Naruto knew that by the time Shikamaru reached 10 hours of running, he wouldn't be able to continue. Naruto or Sasuke would have to carry him until he was rested.

Trailing behind Kakashi, Naruto glanced over at where Shikamaru was running, directly beside him. Sasuke was in the back, keeping a watch on any suspicious movements.

"Shika…" Naruto called over to the genius. "Don't stop running." Naruto said, even as a not entirely sane grin flitted across his face. "Or I'll sic my turtles on you."

Now, Naruto had yet to receive the Turtle contract from his father, but…Shikamaru didn't know that. And being the amazing genius that he is, he knew what Turtles could do. For one…there jaws where so powerful, that they could break bones if they bit you.

Paling as he thought of Kakashi's dog, Pakkun, and a mad turtle chasing him, Shikamaru picked up his speed slightly.

0-0-0-0-0 **21 hours into journey**

Doubling over, Naruto hacked up a wad of blood and vomit. Beside him, Sasuke and Shikamaru where in no better condition.

Landing lightly beside them, Kakashi shook his head. "If I where an enemy ninja, then you would have died hours ago. Once we get back, I'm going to be increasing your running time." Kakashi said, frowning over at his team. At the very least, he had thought that Gai would have had enough sense to teach his son to be able to run for a few days. Gai knew all too well what happened when you couldn't get away from enemy ninja. If you couldn't get away, if you couldn't retreat when it was needed, then you died.

Growing slightly, Naruto closed his eyes. Every morning, after waking, and every night, before sleep, they would run five hours. More, if they complained.

Coughing again, Naruto reached into his coat, and lightly touched his chest, where his heart was. Imagining his bloodline recharging him, Naruto felt a sharp shock zap through him, instantly, he felt refreshed.

Standing up straighter, Naruto winced as his muscles sharply protested.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at Naruto's fingers, which where pulsing slightly with electricity, then to Naruto, who was looking decidedly better.

Cocking his head, Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "I shocked myself…" Naruto said, suddenly uncertain at the look of horror on Shikamaru's face.

"You shocked your heart into working better?" Shikamaru asked slowly, as though talking to a child.

With wide eyes, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was looking at him in confusion, then to Kakashi, who was frowning. "Yes?" Naruto said uncertainly.

Staring at him, Shikamaru seemed to be deep in thought, the only thing that went against this, was the lack of Shikamaru's "thinking pose".

"You can rejuvenate yourself, by electrifying your heart into working. Much like the Jutsu's that can bring people back to life…. Does it hurt?" During his pondering, Shikamaru did nothing but stare at Naruto like he was some new life form.

"No…. At first, when I electrocuted myself, it hurt a lot…but that was when I was using chakra, now that I merely concentrate and think of using my bloodline, it never hurts. It's like the electricity is constantly circulating in my body…and when I get shocked or electrified, especially by a foreign source…it feels great." Frowning, Naruto reached up and rubbed his head.

Nodding, Shikamaru sighed softly. "It is as I assumed." the genius mumbled, causing Naruto and Sasuke to lean forward, and Kakashi to merely arch his single visible eyebrow.

"Your body is now completely incorporated with your new bloodline. Anything that has to do with electricity will never be able to hurt you, no doubt in a few months or less you will start gaining a natural defense. Much like the Nidaime's plant defense. Whenever the Nidaime as about to be hurt, his plants reacted instantly, and formed an impenetrable defense. The Nidaime even once commented that he couldn't force a blade onto himself, because his bloodline instantly stopped him from hurting himself. It actually took the Nidaime four years to learn how to break _through_ his _own_ bloodline in an effort to cut his thumb so that he could sign his animal contract."

Blinking, Naruto stared down at his skin. "But I already have advanced healing due to the Kyuubi…" Naruto said slowly. "Surely my bloodline wont create a natural defense if I already have extremely good healing."

Shaking his head, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "That's the problem with Jinchuuriki's that have bloodlines. The Bloodline does not include the demon as part of the human host of the bloodline. In essence, all bloodlines are alive. They live and breathe with the human host, and if the host is strong enough to hold the bloodline, then it is granted. Your bloodline does not see the Kyuubi as a part of you, so when it gives you the ability's that you are getting, and will later get, all the Kyuubi's ability's will be completely ignored." Flopping back onto the branch he was sitting on, Shikamaru had it in his head that if he kept talking, then they would get a nice long break.

"Continue talking while we run, Shikamaru." Kakashi said grabbing and pulling the boy to his feet. "No breaks till morning."

Groaning loudly, all three boys leapt off into a jog. "But why would my bloodline ignore the Kyuubi's ability's like that?" Naruto ended up asking after he had absorbed all the information.

Sighing, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly while he ran beside his two teammates, up ahead; Kakashi glanced back to show he was listening. "After I found out that my new teammate was the Jinchuuriki, I went the Hokage and asked for the jutsu that was used to seal the Kyuubi away. I wasn't able to find much, actually…. But what I did find was valuable. The Yondaime himself created the jutsu, and it was obviously a Forbidden Technique. I also found out that the jutsu was created so that as you grew up, you would be capable of using the Kyuubi's chakra and healing ability."

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru frowned heavily. "When the Host, Naruto, turned 15, the Kyuubi, or other said demon, would be completely absorbed. After that, it would take five years to tell the true outcome of the Kyuubi's death. Here, everything got extremely vague. In one scroll, it said that the Jinchuuriki would be able to live his life out with the Demons ability's and chakra. In another scroll, it said that the Jinchuuriki would completely and totally lose the Demons ability's."

Blinking, Naruto stared over at Shikamaru. "So my bloodline is not willing to take the risk of me losing my healing ability at a deadly moment, and then my dieing."

Nodding, Shikamaru ducked under a tree, before swinging himself up, and over Naruto, so that he was running above and parallel with Naruto. "Yep, so it's first priority was to give you a way to keep yourself alive long enough for you to get strong enough to stay in the land of the living."

0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the way was horribly boring, not to mention taxing. Naruto soon found out that his Rejuvenation Jutsu was limited down to three times a day, after that it started to do more harm than good. Naruto had learned this the hard way, when he was reduced down to throwing up everything that his stomach had, followed by a high fever. During this time, Kakashi had ended up using a minor healing jutsu on the boy, in an effort to lower his fever, and caring him for several miles, while Sasuke carried Shikamaru, who had passed out from pure exhaustion.

"Kami-Sama your heavy." Sasuke growled, dropping Shikamaru hard on the ground, where the boy opened his eyes and looked up at his teammate.

"Actually, the constant strain makes my rather low weight feel like ten times more."

"Stop complaining." Kakashi commanded, but not before glancing down at his young student, who was wheezing and had his face scrunched up in pain. "Where only five miles away, I'm worried about Naruto, and we will not be stopping for dinner."

Groaning, Sasuke bent over and coughed hard. Damnit! Everything on his body felt like it was on fire! "Please, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke cried, looking up at his teacher "I can't go any farther…" Sasuke added when he had his teacher's attention. Indeed, the young Uchiha was sweating and obviously in pain. Earlier that day, he had strained his ankle and knee, and he had not been able to rest it. By now, the pain had completely disappeared, but it was threatening to come back full force.

Shikamaru had run all he could, passing out several times along the way. During those times, Naruto and Sasuke had taken turns caring him, but ever since Naruto passed out from his new technique, Sasuke had been forced to carry his teammate, while Kakashi carried Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm in pain as well, and I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. I have just learned how to ignore the pain, and continue on."

"How can you be in pain!" Sasuke cried, staring at him. "Your not acting like it at all, and Naruto isn't that heavy! Also you're a lot stronger than we are!"

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi stared over at the boy. "Naruto's wearing 1,000 pounds of weights, coupled with his own body weight. When Gai left, Naruto was only wearing 300 pounds. Since then, Naruto has more than tripled the weight that he bares. Personally, I have no idea how the boy did it." Sighing, Kakashi looked away. "My arms have been killing me since I first picked him up. Let me make one thing clear…you. Are. Not. The. Only. One. In. pain." Kakashi put extreme emphasis on the last sentence.

Staring over at his teacher, Sasuke sighed softly while looking down. Of course. Kakashi wouldn't have left his teammates in pain unless he absolutely had to. It wasn't until Naruto passed out that Sasuke started to really wear down. If Kakashi had been able to, he would have helped.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said suddenly, looking away from Kakashi's slightly surprised look.

Inclining his head, Kakashi reached over and scooped up Naruto from where he had lightly sat down the boy. "Shika, your awake, and I know you are. You will run for the rest of the way. Sasuke, if you cannot go any farther, then call a stop and Shikamaru will carry you. We have only five miles to go and we'll be finished."

"Believe me guys, I wouldn't have normally made you run this long without pause, but the Hokage insisted that we went as fast as possible.

0-0-0-0-0

Whimpering, Naruto opened his eyes, before snapping them shut. "Ow…" Naruto whispered softly, as pain throbbed through his head. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto ignored the pain as the light blinded him. After several minutes, Naruto was able to successfully keep his eyes open

Looking around the room he was in, Naruto realized that he was in an estate, if the paper walls and _very _expensive décor was any indication. The large bed that he was in was very comfortable, and Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes again in bliss.

After several minutes though, Naruto's hunger got the better of him. Clutching his stomach as it let out a loud growl, Naruto slowly got to his feet.

Sighing softly, Naruto aloud himself to mentally thank the Kyuubi for his healing ability's, the boy had no doubt that if he didn't have them, he would still be hurting.

Letting out a very loud "eep!" When he realized that he didn't have any clothes on and that he was in fact naked, Naruto grabbed up the blanket and quickly wrapped himself up to hide his nakedness from view.

Hearing a soft giggle, Naruto looked up at the door, which was open. A small girl of eight or nine was standing there, wearing simple brown clothes and an apron, in her hands was a set of clothes.

"Master, here are your clothes." she said quietly, before setting the clothes down. Before Naruto could summon up a response to being called 'master' let alone being told his clothes where there, she then backed up out of the room.

Blinking slowly as the paper sliding door clicked shut, Naruto glanced around the room slowly. Blushing heavily, Naruto slowly moved over to the clothes, never once letting the blanket fall from his waist. It was very probable that their was watching and listening devices attached around the room, watching him.

Grabbing up his clothes, Naruto wrinkled his nose when he realized that the clothes weren't his own. His own, shinobi clothes, where probably with Kakashi, after all, no sane shinobi would allow a common civilian near shinobi clothes, let alone a fellow shinobi. The sheer amount of weapons and poisons stashed into the clothes would make you insane to go near them unless you knew exactly what was where.

The clothes he had received were a simple pare of light gray sweat pants, and a tunic. After hurriedly pulling those on, Naruto also found a simple set of kunai and shuriken, itched into the metal was the Rain Daimyo clan sign.

Sighing, and figuring that it was better to be prepared than not, Naruto strapped those onto his legs, before going out into the hall.

He was barefoot.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto's short investigation of the grounds reviled that the Daimyo's wife and his team had gone out on a Shopping expedition. After getting directions from a passing servant, Naruto found himself standing outside the Daimyo's estate.

Sighing, and staring up at the sky thoughtfully, Naruto estimated that the group had been gone for over three hours. If that was the truth, then they would be somewhere near the animal store. If the list of things the Wife wanted to get done was any indication.

Looking up at the huge wall that surrounded the estate, Naruto lightly jumped up onto it, using his strength and training alone. Wobbling slightly, Naruto focused chakra into his bare feet and stuck to the wall.

Scanning the immediate area, Naruto was in awe. The village of Rain stood up for its reputation. While Konoha was the village hidden in the leaves, and as such, blockaded by trees and forests in every direction; the village hidden in rain was like a tropical rain forest.

The houses where made of concrete and wood, all the ones near the estate looked very wealthy, and off in the distance, Naruto could just see the poorer half of Rain.

There where trees in every direction, huge luscious trees that had very dark leaves and where bent over due to the massive weight they held. For there, above the ground, and in the trees was an entire other town, built up in the trees in the form of tree houses.

Each and every tree that Naruto could see (and that was quite a lot) had a house, a bridge, or a flat platform, on which several things where stacked. The houses where placed so that regardless of whether you where a shinobi or not, you would still have trouble climbing up there. All over the bottom half of the village (on the ground) there was ropes, rope latter's, wooden latter's, and there was also several bridges that appeared to half collapsed, and turned into a latter of sorts. Over in the distance, Naruto could just see a set of trees that had been cut in the manner of a stairway, on the stairway where several people, running up and down, baskets balanced precariously on their heads and hands.

Hearing a sudden scream, Naruto snapped his attention over to a long rope, which a young girl was falling from, just as Naruto was going to jump to the rescue, a man swinging on a rope flashed by, and caught the girl out of the air, letting go of the rope, the man and girl where flung high up into the air, where they landed on a wooden platform. The man then started to berate the girl.

Staring over at the entire village, only one thought went through his head. _"It's like that movie Tarzan…only there are hundreds…no thousands of humans."_

Lightly jumping down onto the ground, Naruto slowly walked over to one of the ropes and gave it an experimental tug. When it didn't budge, Naruto glanced up at the high platform above him.

Licking his lips, Naruto slowly pulled himself up onto the rope. Slowly shimming up it, Naruto began to get more confident, the longer he went up. Frowning, Naruto glanced up at the platform, which was still quite away up. Biting his lip, Naruto slowly molded his chakra throughout his body, the next minute, Naruto jerked hard on the rope, as he flung himself up the last 10 meters, gasping sharply, Naruto reached out and barely managed to grip the edge of the platform before he fell to his death.

Holding the edge like his life depended on it (and it very well could have) Naruto struggled to pull himself over. After several minutes though, he managed to roll himself over and onto the platform.

Gasping and trying to calm his erratic breathing, Naruto laid there for a minute.

"Who are you?" Came an arrogant voice near Naruto. Sighing softly, Naruto opened his eyes, which had closed in his relief. Above him was obviously a shinobi, the man was dressed in green jeans and a green T-shirt, and his hair was buzzed down, barely reviling the fact that he had naturally brown hair.

Staring up at the boy's arrogant, yet inquisitive brown eyes, Naruto shrugged. "Maito Kazama Naruto."

The boy didn't realize the significance of the name Kazama, or if he did, he covered it up wonderfully.

"Your from the team that sensei is going to teach for the next month." the boy stated flatly. Moving forward he offered his hand. "My names Ikkaku Karvachi."

Frowning, Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you Ikkaku."

Nodding, the boy's eyes seemed to change instantly. The arrogant demeanor seemed to completely vanish. "If you're looking for your team, I can take you. I saw them just a minute ago."

Allowing Ikkaku to pull him to his feet, Naruto stared around at the top half of the village. Unlike the bottom half, which could have been mistaken for Konoha, minus the latter's and ropes, the top half was completely made out of wood, rope, and straw.

"Why the hell did our village become the 'village hidden in the leaves' when this one has far more tree and tree quality's about it?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Ikkaku answered. "You haven't even seen half of our village Naruto-kun. It rains daily, and it is the rain that keeps our village alive. We have over 271 lakes/streams/rivers, and over 71 waterfalls. And it's all because of the rain. We are named the Village Hidden in the Rain for a reason."

Glancing over at the boy, Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and that was precisely why he found himself balancing precariously over an edge, with Ikkaku holding him up.

"Careful!" Ikkaku cried, dragging Naruto back. "Please remember that we are a good 200 meters off the ground! Not even shinobi can survive a fall like that!"

Gulping, Naruto leaned back, even as he felt slightly woozy. "Sorry…" Naruto mumbled, even as Ikkaku shook his head, and dragged Naruto across a huge wooden bridge, which was attached to another platform, this one filled with houses and shops.

"The Wife is around hear somewhere…" Ikkaku mumbled, scanning the crowd, after a moment he smiled. "Ah hah! Found her, follow me please." with that, Ikkaku disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the nearby crowd.

Blinking, Naruto stared at where the boy had disappeared, and he didn't have time to react as a hand suddenly popped out of the crowd and dragged him in.

"I swear!" Ikkaku cried, dragging a very confused Naruto along.

Reaching a short fat woman that strongly reminded Naruto of the Fire Daimyo's wife, Ikkaku bowed minutely. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, one of the Genin Team." Ikkaku said, as the woman looked at him, then Naruto.

"I see…" The woman said, her voice cold and stern, nothing like the Fire Daimyo's happy and cheerful one. "What are you doing boy? Find your teacher and get into your gear so that you may protect me!"

Blinking, Naruto couldn't help but frown. Since when did their mission become a protection mission?

Deciding to go along with it, Naruto glanced around the crowds. Off to the left, Naruto could just see his teammates and sensei, they where in the animal store, getting something.

Hurrying over to the group, Naruto lightly tapped his sensei's back, causing Kakashi to turn around and smile when he saw Naruto. "Good to see you're awake." Kakashi said warmly, before pulling out a scroll. "Your clothes are sealed in here, I suppose Wife has told you to dress up and guard her?"

Nodding, Naruto frowned as Kakashi laughed softly before going back to sealing Kami-knows-what away into a scroll.

"She wants people to think she's important." Sasuke whispered, as Naruto stared down at his scroll sealed clothes. "Long ago the Rain shinobi stopped taking missions to guard her, merely because she never encounters anything to be guarded from. And the pay isn't good enough to make up for the hell she puts you through."

Wincing, Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto. "The old hag has been running us to the ground, calling us filthy servants, and making us do everything for her." Surprisingly, Shikamaru's voice was filled with something none of them had herd before in his voice; hatred.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked, fascinated despite of himself.

Kakashi's grim nod was enough to make Naruto pale. "I'm glad I decided to temporarily assign you three to my friend and her genin team." Kakashi said. "Or else we would have spent the next month slaving over our…client."

Blinking, Naruto suddenly remembered Ikkaku, glancing over his shoulder, Naruto shivered as he caught site of the large crowd that surrounded the shop he was in. Ikkaku was nowhere to be seen.

"You look pale." Sasuke stated bluntly, watching as Naruto wrinkled his nose at the site of the large crowd around them. "It's the people isn't it?" Sasuke added, watching as Naruto shivered again.

"I hate crowds." Naruto murmured. "How can you three stand it?" Naruto hissed, frowning as Shikamaru shrugged, and Sasuke merely shook his head.

"I hate crowds as well, Naruto." Kakashi said, glancing over at his rival's son. "But you just need to bury those feelings, and never let them show."

Wincing, Naruto shivered slightly. "Dad said that I have to completely ignore all my fears if I truly wish to reach my full potential. But that sometimes, your fears can save you."

Nodding, Kakashi finished sealing a thing of dog food away. "That's something that Gai would say."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AHH!!! I want to kill myself for making you guys wait so long, then I give you a short chapter, and WITHOUT Gai's mission involved! But, I will say this, I've had this chapter done for several weeks, but only recently did I get around to going into Gai's fight and Akatsuki but that turned into a failure, i had to redue to fight multiple times, then i just got frustrated and gave up. It didn't help that i promised someone to have it done the day that certain person left a review...

Well, i was going to put off updating for a much longer time, but then a really smart idea came to me today..."Why don't I just post what I have, and do the Akatsuki part next chapter!"

Yes, i realize that I'm very, very, very, slow (Mentally) , and that I could have done that very thing over three weeks ago, and stopped you guys from begging me to update.

I feel stupid.

Anyway, not a lot of action in this chapter, the next one WILL make up for that, i assure you. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all join up with Ikkaku's team and they go through training...Rain Village Style. There will be a time skip, and you will see a difference in power from our three boys. And Naruto WILL gain better control of his lightening, and maybe later (depending on my mood) he will gain the ability to control magnetic forces through his lightning (Think Magneto from X-men), meaning control of metals and such.

Thank you everyone, for bringing in ideas, i love to add new ideas to my story, and integrate them in, I've already gotten a ton of ideas that have changed how I originally wanted this story to turn out, but I love how I now foresee it ending.

Read and Review!!!


End file.
